


Saturday Market

by nym_limejuice



Series: haikyuu cottagecore [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist Hinata, Artist Kageyama, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, light emotional hurt/comfort, there are other ships but they are background at best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nym_limejuice/pseuds/nym_limejuice
Summary: Hinata is happy making ceramic dishes in his country side home and selling them at the Saturday farmers market. But an angry man whos an up and coming painter shows up and disrupts his peaceful life with an offer to put on an art show together.((or the whole karasuno team is actually a bunch of friends that all sell things at a farmers market living a peaceful life, of farming vegetables, cooking food, and making artwork, and some idiots fall in love along the way))
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: haikyuu cottagecore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857610
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	1. The First Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just a first little chapter about how they meet! soft and it will introduce all the characters. this is a kageyhina fic, with daisuga as a side pairing and everyone else is mostly in the background. i will probably eventually write other little one shots abt other characters but for now enjoy the introduction of these two idiots. this fic is and AU and they are all early-mid 20s. just some artists living on the country side. it might be a little ooc and a little cheesy esp. later on but hopefully you enjoy a bit of this mush artsy romantic plot. the xxx represent scene breaks! thanks for reading! 
> 
> -Nym

Kageyama wiped the sweat from his brow. Sighing as he took in all the opened and half empty boxes strewn around what would soon be his living room. Moving sucked, it was an exhausting and long process. But he had been looking for a more permanent place for a while now. So when this apartment opened up he had jumped at the opportunity. 

It was a nice apartment in a little farming town. Much cheaper than the shoe box he had been renting in the city. So cheap in fact he had finally been able to afford to rent a studio downtown. He had been so excited that he was no longer going to be painting on the floor of his dining room that he had spent the better part of the morning unpacking his painting supplies and setting up his studio. When he finished there he realized that he hadn't even set up the bed at his apartment and was already tired of unpacking. 

Lucky for him, the one person he knew in this new town had sent him a text telling him about an event that happened every saturday. Kegeyama grabbed his phone off the counter and swiped open his texts. A message appeared in a glowing green speech bubble from Sugawara Koushi reading “hey if you have time there is a farmers market every week! It's called the saturday market and it's open 6am-3pm, if you're able to come by we can introduce you to a few other local artists!” 

Kegeyama wasn't really the type of person who was interested in the farmers market. But he wasn't too keen on continuing what he was doing here at his apartment. The black haired man took one more glance at the piles of boxes before grabbing his house keys, leaving the unpacking for later. 

\---xxx---

Luckily the Saturday market was walking distance from his apartment. Soon rows of pop up tents sat in front of Kageyama, crowds of people of all ages were weaving back and forth between booths. Most people seem to have come with their partners or family. In every hand their was either bags of fresh produce or food that they had purchased. Kageyama was a bit surprised on how big the saturday market seemed to be, it seemed as if everyone in town was here shopping, and those who weren't were here selling. He had no idea how he was going to find Sugawara, but at the very least he would get to take a longer break while he looked. 

Everyone was chattering loudly, Kageyama passed a few produce booths, sticking to the edge of the crowd so he could see what everyone was selling without having to talk to the booths owners. Everything looked so good, every booth was full of vibrant reds and greens glittering in the midday sun. He passed a few places that were selling handmade home goods, or soaps. But nothing really piqued his interest. 

Kageyama was considering trying to find some lunch when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned to stare at the little booth, a big white pop up tent covered a table and a few small shelves. All draped in black cloth to display a bunch of ceramics. Dinner wear and vases rested on every surface. What caught his eye was the way each item had been glazed, so smooth and clear that when the sun reflected off them they almost seemed to be made of water. A few people were lingering at the booth taking in the beautiful ceramics. And Kageyama couldn't stop himself from shouldering through them to get a better look. 

Kageyama had never been particularly interested in pottery but he knew art when he saw it, and this was art. Each item had been obviously handmade but with extreme care. The edges were not perfectly circular but still smooth, almost as if he could see the creator's hands shaping each piece. There were stacks of plates in blues and greens and purples, and even an overly bright orange set. None of them completely identical but all glistened wetly. There was one beautiful set which seemed to have been dipped into different glazes so it ended up being half beige and half blue-ish-green, done in such an intentional way it looked like a painting of the mountains this town was situated in. And every plate had a little gold mark. 

The black haired man felt sort of breathless, like the feeling of when you walk into a museum for the first time. Overwhelmed and awed by the work. He turned to the shelf of mugs and gently took one into his hands, spinning it slowly, it was so smooth, glazed a solid deep blue. Again he noticed the little gold mark, sitting right at the bottom of the mug. He brought it closer to his face and upon inspection he realized that is wasn't a fleck of gold but rather a small hand painted sun, and this realization was stunning. It was like he was holding the evening sky in his hands, just before the sun disappeared at the horizon. He was so immersed in looking at this mug that he didn't notice anyone slip into the booth.

“Hi, let me know if you need help or have questions about anything!” 

Kageyama jumps at the chipper introduction, not expecting anyone to be there much less to be talking to him. Luckily he had pretty good reflexes because the mug stayed safely with in his grasp. 

“Oy,” the person behind him gasped, “ if you break it you buy it!”

Kageyama spun around instantly, “i wasn't going to drop it!” he declared indignantly, shaking his hands as if to prove he had a good grip on the mug. Now it was the other man's turn to jump at the angry look on kageyama's face. “What do you want” Kageyama snapped

The strange man's face scrunched up “what do i want? This is my shop! Why are you so rude!?”

Kageyama's face only scrunched up more in confusion “not possible, children cant run shops.” Kageyama said but the hint of a smirk on his face gave away that he was just trying to rile the other up. Though the man in front of him was truly very short, Kageyama could tell they were probably about the same age. 

To Kageyama's quiet delight the orange haired man's jaw dropped. Gasping offended at being called a child. “You little-” was the last thing Kageyama heard before a flash of orange lunged towards him. And he was suddenly forced to fend off an onslaught of tiny hands pushing and sort of punching him. Kageyama fought back one handed mostly just doing his best to keep the smaller man an arms distance away from him . Kageyama couldn't remember the last time he had been in a fight, especially when insults like “blueberry head” and “annoying jerk” were being thrown at him. But Kageyama was just as invested in calling him an “idiot tangerine”. 

Shoppers were walking up to the ceramics booth and peeking in interested in the products but as soon as they saw the fight going on inside they steered clear. If not for a few people who took a good ten steps back to watch from the perimeter but no one really stepped in or stopped them. Finally Hinata gave a hard shove to Kageyama's chest while stepping on his foot and caused them both to tumble to the ground, forgetting the black haired man had one of his mugs in his hand. But to both of their luck Kageyama's reflexes were sharp and he kept the mug far from the ground but it also meant he didn't have a hand to catch himself with. Kegeyama felt his lungs squeeze at the impact. 

“Oy you idiot that fucking hurt!” Kageyama yelled using his free hand to squeeze the head that landed on his chest. Making Hinata kick wildly at his shins. Their bickering continued but neither could get up and continue the fight at the same time. They were on the ground when someone finally stepped into the booth. 

“Hinata!? Kageyama!? What are you two doing!?” a surprised and exasperated voice called out. Both of them froze, as if being scolded by their mother. Kageyama didn't even try to turn and look at who was about to scold them, he would know that voice anywhere. 

“SUGA! you know this jerk!?” Hinata shouted, directly into Kageyama's face no less, before jumping up and pointing down accusatory. And Kageyama just raised an eyebrow, how does Suga possibly know such and hyperactive little-

Suga laughs, really laughs, like he had been holding it in for so long that now it's spilling out and he's hunching over a hand on his knee to support himself. And if the crowd had not been watching their little fight before they were now definitely staring at the man who was openly laughing at the whole situation. And it finally occurred to the idiot duo that they had had an audience the whole time. 

Suga barely composed himself before wheezing out “Ah, I should have guessed that you two would get on each others nerves on your first meeting.” and he gestured vaguely at them before finally schooling his voice into something more serious and continuing “anyways Hinata this is my friend Kageyama Tobio from college and he just moved to town, and Kageyama this is my friend Hinata Shouyou he's the artist who owns this shop ‘Hinata’s Ceramics’ and who i met when i moved to town, what has it been? 5 years now? Ah, I guess it doesn't matter, well I'm glad you two finally met though I will say fighting probably isnt good for business.” 

Both of them got the message of a stern “you should learn to get along if we are gonna be in similar social circles” and even more importantly the message of “don't have a highschool slapping fight in the middle of the saturday market.” Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other and frowned a bit, still annoyed but not willing to cause another scene. 

“If you're not gonna buy it, put it back.” Hinata finally said, pointing at the mug and pouting from being scolded. 

Kageyama looked at the mug in his hand one last time before finally handing it back over and standing up. Hinata took it in both his hands and stuck his tongue out at Kageyama in a last attempt to win in their argument. 

“Alright, alright, i'll see you in a few hours Hinata.” Suga sighed then grabbed Kagayama by the shoulders pushing him out of the booth. Kageyama glanced back at the orange hired man just in time to watch him trip over his own feet, almost dropping the mug before he caught himself. Kageyama snorts. 

\---xxx---

Outside of the tangerines booth, Kageyama struggles to keep up with the gray haired man as he weaves his way through the crowd. But luckily for Kageyama, Suga's and Daichi's shop at this market was only a few booths down. A big black banner reading “earth and agriculture” welcomed people into a large produce shop. A giant white pop up shaded the produce and the proud man selling them.  
“Daichi '' Suga called and his husband waved back leaning down for a peck on the check when they reached each other. Several people were selecting their fruits and vegetables as Kageyama joined Suga in the shade. He listened as Daichi explained how to tell if a tomato was ripe to a rather old woman. 

“Ah all the older women love to shop at our booth.” Suga whispered lowly to Kageyama “they are really just here to ogle and flirt with Daichi.” and Kageyama's eyes widened a blush spreading over his cheeks, but he could tell it was the truth. The way the older women were hanging on his every word or reaching out to place a hand on Daichi’s toned arms when he leaned over to point at something. But before Kageyama could respond to Suga the silver haired man slipped behind the tables and joined Daichi in talking to the older women. Kageyama watched awkwardly, unsure what to do, but the customers moved on and the couple was able to give their attention back to the awkward black haired man. 

“It's good to see you.” Daichi greeted, reaching out to path the other man on the shoulder. “How the move in been going? Made any friends yet?” it was meant to be a friendly question, but by the way Suga burst out laughing, for the second time that day, Daichi knew he had accidentally bullied the younger man, and with a raised eyebrow looked at Kageyama “so i take it that's a yes?” 

Kageyama pouted a bit and turned away. Suga giggled out “he met Hinata.” and a look of understanding seemed to wash over Daichi’s face. Kageyama had met Suga and Daichi when they had been in college. He had been a first year student when the others had been juniors. He had met Suga at the photo lab in the art department and both had found a common appreciation of nature and had become friends. Of course that meant also meeting Daichi and the black haired man had frequently been their third wheel, taken under the wing of his upper classmen. Even after they moved away they stayed friends and met up from time to time. But all of this is to say that they knew each other well, and Daichi also knew Hinata well. He could just picture the two bickering and finding a way to get each other's last nerve. That was going to be an interesting duo. 

But Daichi seemed less interested in teasing Kageyama then his husband did because he moved the conversation along. “I saw one of your pieces made it into a gallery in tokyo, it has great reviews.” Kageyama nodded and they talked about it a bit but Kageyama's responses were somewhat short so that conversation died quickly too. They moved on to talk about how moving in was going and Kageyama thanked them for helping him find a location for his studio. 

“You should come around sometime now that it's unpacked.”

“Ah that is a great idea” Suga chimed in “ah we should throw you a housewarming party!” 

Kageyama looked uncomfortable at the thought “i dont have anyone but you two to invite to a party.”  
Suga hummed thoughtfully “well let's fix that, i'll introduce you to some of our other close friends. Sorry Daichi i guess you will have to continue manning the shop on your own.” 

The look on Daichis face told Kageyama that Suga running off to talk with others was sort of a norm for the couple. But Kageyama also knew how reliable the silver haired man was and if Daichi truly needed help then he would be there. A hand wrapped around Kageyama's wrist and dragged him off to booth after booth introducing him to so many people his head was spinning. At the very least it seemed that all of Sugas friends set up their shops relatively close together. 

Their first stop was at a shop called Morning Sun, where the table was draped with a pastel tablecloth and staged in neat rows was jars upon jars of homemade jam, fragrant teas and dried fruit. The whole booth was sort of whimsical and soft, only offset but the man selling them who was tall and terrifyingly overbearing. Or at least that's what Kageyama thought until he bowed in greeting and the other man frantically bowed back bending low and nervously and stuttering a greeting while insisting that Kageyama take free samples so he has something to eat at his apartment while he was moving in. The large man had been even more nervous when Suga had asked about the whereabouts of a Nishinoya just in time for a small man to literally roll into the booth yelling and flustering the large man all over again. As it had been explained to him, Nishinoya owned a restaurant with some man named Tanka and it was a pretty popular curry place in the small downtown area. Again food had been forced onto Kageyama who was running out of arm space. A little to go box from Nishinoya who said “can't have a loyal customer if they don't know what they're missing.” before Suga shuffled them along to another booth. 

Next they were at a minivan which had the trunk open and bouquets of flowers were delicately placed in vases almost spilling out of the car and little shelves of potted plants were spread around. And a chalkboard sign with bubble letters read “Blossom Bee''. The little flower shop was small and warm with two blushing shop owners in big straw hats to fend off the sun. Though it had not seemed to do much for the young man who was covered in freckles. The blond girl introduced herself first, Yachi Hitoka, and the man to her side followed her lead shyly, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Suga talked with them a bit, bouncing gardening ideas off of eachother, with the sun bouncing off of them, surrounded by flowers and their soft laughter; they looked like characters straight out o a storybook. And Kageyama remembered having a treacherous thought that that little orange haired man would have fit in perfectly into the soft sight before him. Again Kageyama was given things under the guise of decorating his new apartment. But this time thankfully he was given a bag to hold all his new items in. and a houseplant that he was told was “impossible to kill” though unfortunately Kageyama knew he was good at achieving the impossible. 

Finally Suga pulled him into one last shop. It was a small booth with a dozen wooden cake stands glass lids displaying pastries. Kageyama could tell this was a popular booth because nearly everything was sold out. “Welcome to Full Moon Bakery.” came a tired and somewhat annoyed voice. Kageyama could tell he didn't like the guy right off the bat. He gave off a pompous aura, though that really said something about the quality of the baked goods because they must be amazing for people to put up with such bad customer service. But Suga didn't seem fazed at all holding a somewhat one sided conversation with the lanky blond man. And it shocked Kageyama to learn that the nervous guy from the flower shop was dating this asshole but he didn't say anything just raised an eyebrow. When Suga had finally taken kageyama's to leave, Tsukishima hadn't offered anything to him, which was fine by him because why would he want something from such an awful guy. But just as they were almost out of earshot something flew through the air. Kageyama caught it one handed and looked down, wrapped in plastic was a milk bread bun. The two men made eye contact but said nothing and parted ways. 

When he got back to earth and agriculture Kageyama was dead tired, he hadn't had to meet this many new people since he had been at the opening night for a gallery a few weeks back and he was dead tired. And his friends knew him well enough to notice. So Suga and Daichi spent a few minutes selecting some fruits and vegetables from their stand wrapping them in some newsprint and shoving and a half dozen eggs into Kageyama's hands before promising to come by his apartment soon before shooting him off to go home. Acting like parents just like in college. The whole thing was overwhelming but it was nice. And he couldn't deny that everything he had been given he was excited about trying, except maybe the plant which already looked worse for wear in Kageyama's hands. 

\---xxx-- 

Kageyama’s apartment was an unwelcome sight. Even though it should be a peaceful retreat for himself, coming home to boxes upon boxes was exhausting just to think about. Unlocking the front door he carefully weaved his way over to the kitchen and set down his new items onto the counter. Looking over it before pulling out the take out container of curry. The name Karasuno Kitchen printed on top. He heated it up in the microwave for a few minutes before taking it to the living room area rummaging through an opened box till he found some utensils. He took one bite and was surprised and pleased by how good the food was. Maybe Nishinoya was right, maybe he really would become a regular. He ate with one hand and pulled things out of boxes with the other. By the time he had finished his meal still had not made much progress on the living room. 

He sighed standing up and actually getting down to business. It was another 3 hours before he could confidently say that the living room was unpacked and set up. He spent a good 30 minutes just trying to hook up his television and another good 30 minutes fretting over the best place for his new plant. After he flattened the empty boxes he admired the new space. 

“Dam it would be a nice place for a housewarming party.” he thought, “though he really didn't have anyone to invite to a housewarming party except for Sugawara and Daichi, though their company was always welcome. He imagined what it would be like to have the people he met today over and even in his head they seemed like a rambunctious group. Though one person kept appearing in his head, he imagined the little orange haired man barging in and saying something stupid and his mouth felt kind of dry, his heart rate quicked at the image of the man bringing over a little vase that he had made and placing it on his coffee table. But that was ridiculous, not only was Hinata rude to him and would probably be a terrible house guest he doubted anyone would want to come over to a strangers house anyway. So he buried the thought and turned to go to his room to hopefully set up his bed and fall asleep before he had any more of these weird thoughts that must, MUST, have been triggered by the spring heat. 

\---xxx---

It was around 1pm when Hinata's phone buzzed to life. A familiar yet annoying bell chime that could only be from his part time job. He stood from the dining room table where he had been carefully packing an order of salad bowls and grabbed his phone from the counter. The screen showed a notification from food direct: “a delivery has been added to your schedule”. Hinata accepted it and slid on his red uniform jacket before leaving his house. 

Hinata had been working part time jobs since he graduated high school. And for the last few years he had been working as a food delivery person biking all over the city. And though it was a lot of hard work it was the only job he had found that gave him the flexibility to make ceramics and well paying enough to still pay the bills. 

The restaurant the app indicated was a familiar one, Karasuno Kitchen. When he made it there he picked up some to go boxes, making sure to grab utensils and extra napkins for his customer, anything to keep his 5 star rating. He left as quickly as he arrived thanking the Nishinoya and Tanaka who waved from the kitchen before dashing out in an orange blur. He secured the food to his bike basket and was on his way. Peddling quickly, and getting mouth watering whiffs of the curry his customer ordered. It was almost 1:45 when he arrived at the address. 

To Hinata it seemed to be some sort of abandoned corner store. There was no sign outside and all the windows were frosted so he couldn't see inside. It was almost creepy, this empty store front nestled into a strip of popular convenience stores, grocers, and little shops. He stood awkwardly at the entrance, looking around at the shoppers but no one seemed to even blink in his direction. 

“Must have been like this for a while.” Hinata thought pulling the bag of food from his bike. Shrugging off any hesitance he walked up and pushed the door open. It swung it open silently, and Hinata's mouth made a little o in surprise at the sight inside. The building was one big room with drywall and no flooring. Instead every wall had paintings and canvases either nailed to it or leaned against it. A few folding tables were strewn about the room. A large work bench was pushed against one wall and a rickety shelf was aligned with paint and anonymous buckets. Hinata's eyes were huge, taking in larger than life paintings. 

His eyes flit about the room till they finally landed on the man who was currently focused on making some small detail in a painting. 

Hinata pointed and shouted “KAGEYAMA?” 

Kageyama jolted up obviously shocked at the sudden loud noise when he had thought he was alone in his studio. His jump caused him to fumble the brush in his hands. It slapped against its face before hitting the floor with a loud echoing noise. Both of them looked at the fallen brush surprised, but then Hinata took in the green swipe of paint across the black haired man's face. He began to laugh so hard he couldn't breathe. Bending over and grabbing his stomach as he wheezed. 

Red creeped up Kageyama's face and he swiped the paintbrush off the ground and chucked it in the direction of the orange haired man. Hinata jumped to the side to dodge it still giggling at the whole ordeal.

“Oy what are you doing here?” Kageyama demanded. Hinata wheezed a few more times before he managed to say a whole sentence. 

“I-hahaha- uhm i-- HA- i brought your food.” and lifted up the bag in his hands to prove he was telling the truth. Kageyama took in the red windbreaker he was wearing with the words “food direct” embroidered on the front. Hinata was still staring at him expression full of mirth and Kageyama realized that he now had paint on his face. Kageyama vainly scrubbed at it with the back of his hand. But if Hinata's increasing giggling was any indication he was just spreading it around more. 

“Stop you're making it worse.” Hinata giggled “come here grumpy-yama” 

“grumpy what??” the black haired man exclaimed

“Just come here” 

Kageyama just glared at him firmly grounded in place. Hinata roled his eyes and took it upon himself to approach with caution. He gently set the bag of food on the ground pulling out a napkin and holding it between them. “Don't bite me grumpy-yama” Hinata joked before carefully wiping the paint off his face. Kageyama was a stiff like a brick wall. And when Hinata finished they both stared at each other for a second. The action feeling a little too intimate for only having met twice.

“So Kageyama, it's good to know that you are so skittish all the time. '' Hinata teased. Before quickly side stepping “also i didn't realize you were a painter what are you working on?” 

A hand instantly found its way into orange curls squeezing with great effort and pushing him away from the painting. “You sneak into my studio and now your being nosy” the black haired man grunted out 

“I didn't sneak in! The door was open! It's not my fault you didn't notice!” 

Kageyama just squeezed harder and Hinata squawked, thrashing around till he got loose, grabbing his head with both hands to protect himself from further attacks. They both glared at each other silently for a moment. Interrupted when Hinata's phone buzzed and a food direct notification lit up the screen. His lip jutted out, pouting and putting his hands on his hips. 

“I have to get back to work now, but next time let me see your paintings!” Hinata asserted before spinning on his heels mumbling something about “grumpy-yama” as he left. 

Kagayama's whole body felt hot with annoyance. “Idiot there is no next time” he muttered. But the words sort of pulled as something raw in his chest. And he just stood there, taking in his empty studio and his quickly cooling take out. Frowning at it before taking his food and sitting at his work bench.


	2. a nice ring to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello back with a longer chapter! over double the first one, consistency who? budding friendship and studio shenanigans. i hope you enjoy this chapter as their friendship develops and the happy farmer daichi! xxx's are scene breaks! see end notes for some exsplanation on some of the mentioned painting tools. thank you for reading and i hope this brings a little joy to your week! 
> 
> -Nym :)

Sugawara's home was always a good place to be. His husband almost always woke up first. And this morning is no different, Daichi groggily made his way downstairs to put the coffee pot on before slumping over at the dining room table. Neither Daichi or Sugawara were morning people, and since they both freelance technically they could choose to start their day later. But the chickens would get restless and bother the neighbors if the couple was more than 15 minutes late for their breakfast. 

Daichi closed his eyes, feeling the cold table top beneath his cheek. He was on the brink of falling asleep again when a cup clinked down in front of his face. Brown eyes opened to meet a soft face and messy silver hair. 

“Don't fall asleep yet” Suga chirped “we have guests coming over today!” Daichi groaned a little but sat up and drank his coffee

\---xxx--- 

Hinata was humming an unknown tune as he rolled his bike up the short path to the front door. Leaning it against the wall before knocking an obnoxious number of times. 

“Coming, coming!” was shouted from somewhere beyond the door, and Hinata bounced on his toes. He loved coming over for lunch. The food was always good and free, and today he had brought a selection of bowls to get photographed. He didn't have to wait long before the door was opened. Sugawara greeted him with a smile, and invited him in. 

The house was warm and the smell of coffee wafted through it. Their house is nice and spacious for its size, with comfy living room furniture. Hinata set his large bag by the door and his eyes were instantly drawn to the dining room table where a big lunch had been spread out. Hinata could feel his mouth watering at the sight. Three bowls of rice sat at one end of the table framing a large dish of grilled fish. And tons of veggies, as to be expected from vegetable farmers. Tomatoes, cucumbers, and carrots were the obvious highlight as those were some of the spring staples among farming communities. Fresh salad, grilled and stewed veggies. It was way way too much for 3 people but Hinata wasn't one to complain. So he slid into an open chair and immediately started serving himself a plate. 

“Thank you for this food!” he nearly shouted before digging in. Suga chuckled and dropped into the seat opposite, following Hinata's lead. Suga took his first bite and silently patted himself on the back when the roasted carrots made his taste buds sing. Half way through his plate Hinata seemed to notice the empty seat at the table. 

“Where is Daichi?” he asked, confused as the man never missed out on Suga’s cooking. 

But the silver haired man just chuckled and pointed at their backyard “he's out working right now. I told him lunch was ready but he seemed to be caught up in fixing the melon plot.” an overly fond look spread across his face “you know every year he tries to grow some kind of melon and they never turn out, always misshapen and sour if they grow at all. Ah, he said this year was his year for honey dew and low and behold they are growing. Though now he spends every free moment removing pests and checking the soil.” 

Hinata snickered, imagining Daichi yelling at the bugs to keep off the honey dew. “Well besides his melons” Hinata snickered “what else is looking good for this saturday's market?” 

“Ah just the usual, potatoes, carrots, strawberries, broccoli, and for some odd reason lots and lots of cucumbers. Way more than last year…” Suga considers this for a moment before waving with his hand “any ways Daichi is writing an article about growing and preserving strawberries so i wanted to get some photos for publishing.” 

Hinata nodded, although lunch and his friends were always great, the true reason he came around so often was for both of their jobs. Sugawara was a renowned photographer, Daichi raised chickens and kept his produce garden, and Hinata made pottery. And together they were often able to help each other out, Hinata brought over some pieces to be used in props to photograph their produce for magazines and websites and in return Suga would photograph ceramics over at Hinata's house for his own website and branding. And often Hinata would trade new ceramics for fresh produce. It was a good relationship they had going. 

Hinata went to grab his bag, bringing it to the table and revealing a few bowls. Setting them down so Suga could look at them.

“Wow Hinata! These bowls are amazing!!!” Suga exclaimed “are these part of a new collection i haven't seen them before”

Pride bubbled up in the red head blushing a little and rubbing the back of his neck “hahaha well i figured i should make a few new designs for spring. What do you think of the colors?” 

“Really pretty, these are going to be a hit!” and then quieted for a moment to take in the new works. A beautiful menbachi bowl which had been dipped into several light green pigments looking almost like a shady patch of grass, inviting and warm. A small set of nesting bowls that was a dark pink at the rim before fading into a pink so light it could almost be white, and it just screamed newly blossomed flower. And then the bowl which seemed to draw Suga's eye the most was a serving bowl, slightly off white with a large scalloped rim that curved so naturally it looked like a splash of cream. And each stunning piece, like all of Hinata's work, has a small golden sun hand painted on it. Suga let his fingers trace the sloping rim of the white bowl before gently picking it up and turning it over in his hand and whispering quietly as if talking to the dish itself “ah i think this one will be perfect for todays picture.” 

Hinata helped clear off the table to make space for their little photo shoot, and Suga went about setting up props, setting down the bowl and beginning to arrange fruits in it. Suga always chatted away while he worked, chiding Hinata for throwing a shadow over his subject or for accidentally moving something out of place. At some point Daichi came in to show off the first ripe honeydew of the season. Hinata begged him to let him hold it but Daichi refused, convinced that Hinata would drop it and break the perfect fruit before they had a chance to taste it. Suga took a photo of his husband holding the melon like a newborn before it was sliced. Hinata and Suga cleaned up their photo shoot and sat back down at the table to enjoy the melon and go through the photos to see if they had a winner for the magazine article. 

Daichi had the great honor of taking the first bite of the honey dew. The table was momentarily silent holding their breaths as they waited for Daichi's review, but he just continued to chew and say nothing.

“Daichi…” Suga said slowly, “how does it taste-” but stopped speaking when the brown haired man started to cry.

“Daichi!!! Why are you crying!?” Hinata exclaims and Sugar face pales not expecting that kind of reaction.

“Oy knock it off you too!” Daichi sniffled, “I'm just happy I finally grew a melon.” 

Suga sighed deeply, and now it was his turn to slump at the table. He was momentarily panicked for his husband but as usual he was just a big softie. Hinata excitedly grabbed a piece of melon 

“WOW dichi this melon is like GWAH! So sweet!!!” 

Daichi raised his eyebrow at the description but was too overjoyed to comment so Suga took some. And together they continued to review photos. Everyone groaning at particularly bad shots until they picked on that Suga could touch up perfectly for the article. The afternoon sun was shining full force through the glass sliding door by the time Hinata was ready to excuse himself and go back home. 

“Oh Hinata before you go, do you have anything else you're doing today.” Suga asked, and Hinata shook his head no.

“Oh perfect! Wait right here for a second!” Suga said before walking swiftly to his office, Hinata looked at Daichi but the older man just shrugged. Suga emerged shortly after with a manila envelope

“Would you mind dropping these off for me?” Suga asked, but his voice was so Sugary thick Hinata knew there was a catch.

“Where am i delivering it?” Hinata responded cautiously. 

And the mischievous smile just spread across the silver haired man's face. He waved the envelope around whimsically as if picking the best words for this moment. “Well… i have a friend who needed some reference images of water and yesterday i was taking photos in the mountains and ya know got some references.” 

“Uh-huh.” Hinata said, getting a worst feeling about this favor by the second. 

“And my friend has a studio downtown in the little shopping center and--”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Hinata interrupted

And now it was Sugas and Daichis turn to look surprised

“Hinata, i didn't even say who or where.” Suga perplexed

“Ahhhh, i know, but i've only been to one art studio downtown and it's that jerk.” Hinata emphasized who he meant by squishing down his hair mimicking Kageyama’s little bangs and angry eyebrows. 

“You've been to it?” 

“Yes unfortunately.” 

Suga just chuckled and pushed the envelope into Hinata's hands. “Well then u dont need me to tell u the address!” 

Hinata looked like he wanted to argue more but then Daichi stood up “Hinata there is no use arguing with him, just go deliver them and i'll drop off your bowls at your house tonight.” 

Hinata pouted some more, feeling like he was being given chores from his parents. It wasn't the best way to leave their nice little lunch but he knew there was no getting out of it. He was about to turn and leave knowing he had a bit of a bike ride ahead when a warm hand patted him softly on the head. 

“Thank you, when Daichi drops off your bowls he will also bring you some meat buns, right Daichi?” Suga chirped

Hinata's face lit up at the suggestion and Daichis smile dropped. But Daichi also knew better then to argue with his husband and so he just nodded. And with that, Hinata waved and left, with a little skip in his step. 

\---xxx---

Hinata’s pants rustled in the wind as he peddled. His now mostly empty bag flapped awkwardly against his back. And sooner than he had hoped for he arrived at the abandoned storefront. He parked his bike out front before it even occurred to him that he didn't know if Kageyama was even here. It's not like he lives here, Hinata thought, but when he pushed the door and it was unlocked he wasn't surprised. The thing about artists was that they always got caught up in their work.

The door swung open silently and Hinata stepped in. most of the lights were on illuminating the man sitting facing the wall. Kageyama sat quietly with a large brush in his hand blocking out shapes onto a canvas. It sort of resembled mountains and Hinata just watched for a second. Kageyama's jeans were splattered with green and blue paint that almost matched the blue t-shirt he was wearing. A paint rag draped over his shoulder and a glass palette was balanced in his left hand freshly mixed paint covering it. 

Hinata could see this look on his face, one he knew too well. Like a little fire was burning inside spurring him on to paint something. But for Kageyama every move seemed calculated, Hinata watched in awe, and without even realizing it he spoke, or shouted really “WOW!” 

His voice echoed in the otherwise silent room surprising the painter. Kageyama jumped back at the sudden noise. Thankfully his shock made his hands tighten around the tools in his hands keeping the glass palette from smashing to the floor. It took a moment for him to process the situation after being jump scared, again, in his own studio. Angrily, Kageyama slammed the palette and brushed it down on a nearby work bench and whipped the paint rag off his shoulder, launching it in Hinata's direction. The small man dodged expertly. 

“Oh! Jumpy-yama you should really lock your door or even better get a bell or something so you know when people walk in” Hinata snickered. Kagayama screwed his face up in annoyance. 

“Oy don't just add random words onto my name.”

“It's not random, jumpy-yama because you are so jumpy.” Hinata does his best to say it seriously but really just makes himself laugh harder and harder. Kageyama looked angry but let out a deep breath as if to keep from yelling at the loud tangerine bouncing around his studio unannounced. 

“Why are you here i didnt order anything.” Kageyama stated bluntly,and really starting to kill Hinata's mood. 

Hinata was becoming exasperated and for a moment considered just walking away. But with a sardonic expression he waved the envelope in his hand “geez don't you think i know that, what kind of guy is rude to a person who is doing them a favor.”

“What favor i didn't ask you to do anything.'' Kageyama crossed his arms but eyed the envelope with a bit of interest. 

“Well now I'm not going to tell you since you're being so rude, rude-yama!” Hinata taunted enjoying the way that the black haired man's eyebrow twitched 

“Fine sorry” he gritted out and Hinata beamed at that and skipped his way over. Thoroughly enjoying how easy it was to rile up the taller black haired man. 

“Suga sent these over” Hinata said finally relinquishing the envelope “he said they are the reference images you had asked for.” Kageyama took the envelope nodding and pulling out the printed photos. Quietly he flipped through the images, the barest of smiles appeared on his face. Hinata's breath caught in his throat. He knew Kageyama was attractive, it was plain to see, he was athletic, broody and mysterious with a sharp jaw and blue gray eyes. But there was something to this soft look, something that made Hinata feel hot all over, too bad this guy is such a jerk. Hinata thought indignantly. Quietly, Kageyama whispered as if speaking to the photos “i should thank Suga for these.” 

“You should thank me too!” Hinata said in mock offense, but Kageyama did not respond so Hinata just continued “Well if you're not gonna say it then you can thank me by letting me look around your studio!” 

Kageyama still didn't say anything, just glanced up making eye contact blue eyes sharp before turning back to where his painting was set up. Hinata took that to be as good an invitation as any and began to snoop around. He made his way to the wall opposite Kageyama. Peeking into the sink which had stacks of cups and a handful of brushed and palate knives at the bottom before moving onto the shelf next to it. A giant canister of paint thinner and guesso sat at the bottom, and the remaining shelves were lined with wrinkled tubes of oil paint some stores bought and some hand mixed and labeled with sharpie. Tubs of different paint mediums and oils all cramped onto the shelf. Hinata read some of the random handwritten paint names, like “ketchup red” “that one blue” “shrimp color” “green but also brown” and other random names. Hinata also noticed the plethora or mixed black paint, and a little handwritten chart with paint swatches and color ratios that made up different shades of black.

“Hey Kageyama why do you have so many shades of black? Why not just buy some from the store?”

“Because they're all different.” Kageyama responded, his annoyance could be heard in his tone. 

“That makes no sense, sounds like you're just picky!” Hinata chuckled. Not really expecting a response. 

“Well some are warm and some are cool, and like you can just tell when someone used black paint from the tube, it's not bad but i don't need people to make that association with my work.” he responded overly seriously, always serious when it came to his painting Hinata thought. But just chuckled some more. Before moving on to look at a table full of paint brushes. Picking up one that was almost as large as his face and wielding it like a sword as he finally began to inspect the actual paintings. 

Hinata was overwhelmingly impressed with each work. Quietly taking them in. All of Kageyama's work seemed to be an abstraction of nature. But it didn't really seem like they were about nature, his paintings felt sort of lonely in a way, not in a cold way but a deep visceral lonely-ness. And the most enwrapping parts of each painting were the water. Each one seemed to have some sort of water blowing through it. Whether it was rivers or lakes or dew on the trees. They all seemed deep and vast like a mirror. Hinata could see every stroke, where Kageyama's head was pressed heavily against the canvas so the paint created subtle valleys on its surface. With every stroke he could see the artist that made the work. And he realized that in many ways these works were portraits of Kageyama. These elegant and mystical forests, and valleys and fields, and shores were just stand-ins for blue gray eyes, and broad shoulders, and a sharp jaw, and inky black hair. And he got it, he knew why Kageyama was said to be an up and coming painter, and why he was able to spend so much time working, each painting was just a pure expression of self. 

Hinata made his way back to where Kageyama was painting from behind him he could see each decision for each stroke being carefully considered before boldly laid onto the canvas. “Wow, i don't think ive ever seen a real artist before.” Hinata thought out loud. And he saw Kageyama's hand pause and head cock to the side as if confused .he laid the brush down and turned to the smaller man. 

“Huh what are you even saying?” 

“Oh, well I mean I guess I've seen Suga's photos, but I've never seen an artist that just makes gallery work, like an artist.” Hinata tries again trying to make himself clear 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Kageyama grunts out, Hinata's eyes widen because this guy was seriously just an asshole, but before he could respond Kageyama continued “dumbass you're a ‘real artist’ too.”

“Now what are YOU saying?” Hinata dismisses. “I make people's dinner dishes.” 

“No.'' Kageyama looks like he wants to say more but just can't find the words “you're an artist artist too. I know, i saw your work.” and he says it like he has the final say on all things that are art, like if he deems it so no one can deny it. 

Hinata feels warm all over again blushing a little. “Are you just being nice to me because you feel bad over how rude you were before?” he accuses teasingly and Kageyama's face just scrunches up and Hinata can't make eye contact. But Hinata really doesn't understand what Kageyama says, he loves his work and he's proud of what he makes but his tableware is a craft at best, nothing like the raw paintings lining every surface of Kageyama's studio. “Anyways grumpy-yama” Hinata starts again trying to shake the sort of gloominess he was starting to feel “thanks for letting me look around, but i should probably get going. See you saturday!” It's sort of reflexive to say because all of his friends work at the saturday market, and it's not till he reaches the door that he realizes that he probably won't see Kageyama there, he doesn't run a booth and they aren't really friends.

Before he can dwell on it for too long, Kageyama calls to him “I'm not just being nice, I'll prove it to you.” and Hinata whips around, eyes wide but is only faced with Kageyama's back. “I'll see you saturday.” is the last thing Kageyama says before Hinata slips out of the studio, heart pounding. 

\---xxx---

The end of the week approached quickly, and early Saturday morning found Kageyama walking a few blocks to the park where the Saturday market was held. He was there so early that the dew still clung to the grass and dampened the hem of his jeans. People worked together to pop up their little tents and umbrellas. Laying cloths over folding tables and setting up menus and signs to welcome in customers. 

It was surprisingly chilly that morning, the wind nipping at every part of his face not covered by a scarf and his jacket to thin to keep him warm. His feet traveled a familiar path, weaving through the organized chaos of everyone setting up before the town started rolling in at 6 am. As he got close he recognized the location for the ceramics booth which had captured his interest last time. Though its owner had barely done anything to set it up. 

Kageyama walked under the pop up tent to see the tent was about the only thing ready for the market to open. Slumped exhausted over a few wooden crates was a short orange haired man dressed in a black tracksuit. The green scarf wrapped around his neck doubling as a makeshift pillow. 

“Oy idiot, doesn't your booth need to be set up in the next 10 minuets” Kageyama offered as a greeting. 

Tiredly, Hinata's head lifted, his face pale and eyes dull with exhaustion. Seeing it was Kageyama he groaned and let his face fall back down. Mumbling into his scarf “no ones ever gonna show up at 6 am.” 

“Of course no one comes!” Kageyama shouted exasperated “ you don't even have the banner for your shop up!” 

“Grumpy-yama you try getting up at 5am to set up! And you tell me how productive you are.” 

“Idiot '' Kageyama breathed rolling his eyes. He watched the pitiful man make no move to start setting up. So with one final sigh he walked over and scooped the crumpled banner off the floor and began securing it over the entrance to the booth. Hinata looked up just in time to see Kageyama arms extended just enough to reveal a strip of skin above his jeans. Soft and sun kissed. His eyes glued to the skin for a second before realizing he was staring and looking up to find something else to look at. But this was immediately the wrong decision because now he noticed that Kageyama was so tall that he didn't have to get the step ladder or even get on his toes. How does a man this angry look this good? Hinata thought absently as he continued his staring. 

After a few moments the meaning of that thought donned on him and he shot up. Whatever it doesn't mean anything he frantically repeated over and over to himself as he clumsily tried to start unpacking his ceramics. Half way through pulling out a set of dishes he realized he hadn't even laid the table cloth out or the display stands, and rushed to put the dishes down. In his frenzy he didn't notice the significantly taller man, walking back in front of him till they were making eye contact. His gray blue eyes squinting in disapproval. Hinata swallowed and gave an awkward sort of smile. 

“This wouldn't have been so stressful if u didn't wait till the last minute.” Kagyama snapped grabbing Hinata's head in annoyance and squeezing

“OWW get off! You don't have to be here!” Hinata said squirming. And Kageyama just humphed at him before releasing and snatching the table cloth. Hinata gave him a confused look but did not reject the support. Instead he started setting up his ceramics one dish at a time, Kageyama followed suit but holding 2 dishes. Taking this for a challenge Hinata balanced three mugs rushing them to their shelf. Back and forth the two men progressively carried more ceramics trying to one up the other and win their little battle. 

“Don't carry so many at once you'll drop them!” 

“You don't carry so much shrimp!” they shout back and forth. 

And for all the ruckus, rising irritation, and sweat, the booth gets set up in record time. By 6:10 am it is ready and open for customers. They are both panting mildly when the first customer walks in. Like Hinata said she didn't buy anything but looked around. Chatting with Hinata about how pretty she found his bowls. Hinata flashed her radiant smile and both her and Kageyama had to look away for fear of losing their sight to the sun-like radiance. All the compliments seemed to put Hinata into a good mood. When the woman left he turned to Kageyama glowing and bouncing a bit. 

“Ok grumpy-yama lets get breakfast.” and he skipped out of his booth “i'm just gonna ask the person across the way to keep an eye on my shop.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow, leaving the shop somewhat unattended didn't feel like the best decision but he could see the other vendor reassuring Hinata that they would keep an eye on the booth and Kageyama was hungry so he didn't argue. 

“Lets go Kageyama!” Hinata chirped, quickly placing a small sign at the entrance to show it was temporarily closed before grabbing Kageyama's sleeve and dragging him along. The black haired man followed quietly too busy staring at where they were connected to pay attention to where Hinata was taking them. Though it sure felt like they were going pretty far away. “Oh there it is!'' Hinata jumped and pointed. A few different carts were parked there selling food, an elderly man on the end was singing quietly at his booth selling yaki imo. Hinata rushed them over and joined the small line in front of him ready to buy their sweet potatoes. Hinata was jumping back and forth in a combination of keeping warm and burning off some of his excitement. Getting to the front he ordered two, paying without even asking if Kageyama wanted one and shoving it into his hand. 

“Here grumpy-yama this should put you in a better mood!” Hinata teased, sticking his tongue out. A little smile was on the taller man's face at the sentiment, but he quickly turned away so Hinata couldn't see it and teased him more. Instead he took a bite of the sweet potato humming at how good it was on the cold morning. But Hinata dragged him on getting into a much longer line which seemed to be for a little coffee vendor. This time when they got to the front he let Hinata order but then forced himself in front of the shorter man so he could pay. Hinata whining that Kageyama was blocking his way until the black haired man shoved his already paid for coffee into his hands. Hinata smiled at that and it made all his annoyance worth it because Kageyama got to see that smile directed at himself. 

He didn't put too much thought into that feeling focusing more on not bumping into others who were window shopping. Hinata excitedly pointed out all of his favorite booths. Which ones he said had the best meat buns, and deserts. Who had the best crafts and his favorite produce vendors. Kageyama barely acknowledged him. But I made sure to see which booths Hinata was pointing out every time. He filed the information away, knowing that getting to know someone was how you became friends. Though he wasn't really sure they were even that much. 

Eventually they made it to the section where everyone that Sugawara had introduced him to had their booths. Upon seeing them Hinata quickened his pace. Bounding up Earth and Agriculture, and waving with both hands at Suga and Daichi.

“Morning Hinata.” Daichi calls to him as a silver haired man sticks himself to Daichi's side whispering “and good morning to Kageyama too.” 

“Kageyama?” Daichi whispers back, but then suddenly he sees Kageyama behind the orange haired man “Kageyama?! What are you doing here.” 

“Uhggg he showed up early this morning just to bully me!” Hinata complained at them and Suga laughed at the indignant look that graced Kageyama's face. 

“Oy at least with my help you opened on time you annoying little-” Kageyama yelled grabbing his shoulders like he was going to shake him. But a surprised reply stopped him.

“Hinata you actually opened one time?” Daichi and Suga said at the same time with matching surprised expressions on his face “maybe they really do make a good team.” Daichi muttered to Sugawara. 

Hinata looked scandalized “hey don't bully me too! I open at 6 sometimes.” 

Everyone looked at him in disbelief and he groaned before he could continue on in his own defense someone lunged onto his back causing Hinata to stumble forward a few steps before leaning back a bit to steady himself. 

“Noya!” Hinata and the spiky haired man dropped his feet on the floor with a huge grin slapping Kageyama on the back in greeting. Kageyama coughed a bit but nodded his hello at the enthusiastic spiky haired man and his partner who was following closely behind. Asahi walked up looking both fond and embarrassed of Nishinoya's antics.

“Ah noya you're here early!’ Suga called cheerily, and Nishinoya grinned back. “Well Ryu couldn't drop off the food this morning so i came instead. Speaking of which he should actually be here soon.” and he glanced around. His eyes wrinkled into a smile when he spotted something in a distant crowd “ah there he is.” 

Walking up his bald head could be seen over the crowd. And arm slung boldly over a slightly shorter man's shoulder. The other man Kageyama had yet to meet. His hair was parted slightly off center and swooping over his forehead. He was wearing a black and white loose striped shirt and some black jeans . Grasped in his hands seemed to be a magazine of some sort. He greeted everyone mildly, seeming like a very relaxed counterbalance to all of Noya’s exuberance. Then he walked up to Daichi and Suga and passed them the magazine in his grasp. 

Suga took it with excitement flipping through it till a familiar image filled the page. “Oh look! Here it is Daichi!!” Suga cheered taking a few moments to skim the article, and taking in the way the magazines glossy pages held the printed on images. “Ah my husband! King of strawberry farmers!” 

“Oy knock it off.” Daichi said fondly as a slight blush rose to his cheeks “and my husband is king of the photographers.” he teased back giving him a kiss on his cheek. 

Kageyama looked on to the couple with familiar embarrassment. “It's really like watching your parents being romantic.” Noya muttered and the others laughed. Kageyama knew exactly what he meant, after spending two years in college with these two, watching them be romantic and mushy was a familiar and gross and heartwarming all at the same time. 

“Look look!” Suga called to the flock of people in front of the produce booth. He held the magazine up so everyone could see Daichi’s article, a green title printed in big block letters read “Spring Strawberries: growing, cooking, preserving” complimenting a beautiful image of fresh strawberries cradled in a cream splash of a ceramic bowl. And a nice little by line reading, “article and produce by Daichi Sawamura, photo by Sugawara Koshi, ceramic by Hinata Shouyou” 

“Oh you didn't have to add me in the credit!'' Hinata blushed but grinned, revealing his happiness. Daichi ruffled his hair fondly as Suga continued to fawn over the article. Everyone crowded around to see the magazine, giving little congratulations. When the excitement died down a bit Suga flipped through the rest of the magazine. “Enoshita this is another great print!” Suga complimented before pulling the other man over to talk about the different article and editorial choices, one creative to another. “Oh Kageyama come over here let me introduce you too. This is Ennoshita Chikara, he edits and owns this local magazine! It's really popular and looking at the layout is always so nice! And Ennoshita, this is Kageyama Tobio, he just moved to town. He's a painter, a famous painter might I add.” 

Kageyama awkwardly bowed in greeting unsure what to say to being introduced like that. And awkwardly listened to them chatter more about the magazine Suga suggesting that Ennoshita interview Kageyama to which Kageyama got even more nervous. Thankfully Hinata came to save him after a few minutes. Pulling him away from all the over excited chatter around them. 

“So grumpy-yama how was the coffee and potato? Good right?” Kageyama blinked at him, almost forgetting their little breakfast excursion in all the chaos. But he just nodded and received another smile in return. It was calming and warm. Hinata chattered on for a few minutes but everyone began to disperse and that seemed to be the signal to get back to work. 

“Hey give me your phone.” Hinata demanded to hand out flat and waiting. 

“No.” Kageyama said taking a step back

“Hey! Just give it to me, I'll give it back!” Hinata pouted now. 

Kageyama's heart beat a little harder in his chest, for some reason he liked that expression too. He pulled at his phone but held onto it hesitantly. And before he could decide whether or not to give it to the orange haired man he leaped into the air. And snatched it from Kageyama's hands. 

“OY!'' Kageyama yelled, reaching to get it back but Hinata dodged him, fussing with it a few moments before tossing it back. Kageyama thankfully caught it and blinked down at his screen. “Hinata Shouyou.” followed by a number shown on his screen. Kageyama blinked down at it with wide eyes. 

“Next time don't show up unexpected and angry grumpy-yama, just text me and we can get breakfast! The yaki imo is so good you can’t only have it once!” then he waved and headed back. To his own booth. Kageyama watched him go still blinking at the number in his phone. He stood there frozen for a few minutes before he heard a bit of commotion to his side and realized that he was being watched by his college friends. His blush returned and he stomped off, feeling like he could use a nap after such a drain in the morning. 

\---xxx---

The day seemed to stretch on. Hinata made a few sales of items he had on display. And someone had placed an order for a set of small maroon soup bowls and spoons, and another person had placed an order for an original sake set. So everything was going well. It was getting late and he wanted to stretch his legs, so he sent off a text to their friend group chat to see if someone could watched his booth for a bit so he could take a quick walk around. And soon after Sugawara appeared, reliable as ever, and shuffled behind the main table where a cash box was hidden beneath. 

“Ah i'll be quick!” Hinata said thanking the older man

“Take your time” Suga reassured before a customer walked in and Suga began his usual sweet talk to entice the customer into making a purchase. Hinata loved that man, he could make anyone think they wanted to buy anything. Hinata snickered at the middle aged man now engaged in a conversation with Suga. Like a fly caught in a web. 

Hinata took his cue and slipped out. Meandering a bit. Peaking into booths here and there. He picks out some fresh fruit, and a carton of watermelon juice from the shop that Daichi always idolized for their ability to successfully grow melons year round. He's always stopping there to pick their brain about their farming methods. As he continues to walk for a bit, feeling the sun warm his skin. His steps are in rhythm to the sound of chimes tinkling in the wind. And after a few minutes he spots the booth selling the wind chimes. And though it's not really something he usually would think about purchasing the sounds had been so beautiful he figured he would at least check it out, compliment the person who was making them. 

The booth was covered in velvety red cloth, giving it sort of of mystical look. Large wooden wind chimes hung on the edges of the pop up tent and stepping inside revealed all the medium sized glass chimes which made such beautiful noises. An older woman sat inside the booth and greeted him kindly “have a look around, you can pick up anything.” she rasped out. He bowed to her slightly, before letting his hand slide over a glass furin that had little crows painted on it. It was cute and for a moment he considered purchasing it before something laying flat on the table caught his eye. He turned to it to see a small set of bronze bells strung together on a black rope. Little beads glittering a grayish blue in the light. Hinata walked over and picked up the bells. Letting them hang from his hand and gave it a light shake, they rang loud and clear. These, Hinata thought, these are perfect. He smiled as he pictured Kageyama's annoyed face when Hinata actually gave him a bell to hang over his studio door. 

The old woman wrapped the bells up in butcher paper and Hinata paid her. “Thank you young man” she said to him gently handing over the little package tied up with twine. And Hinata bowed to her again. Before bouncing out of her booth gift in hand. 

\---xxx---

The bells had been burning a hole in Hinata's bag for a few days now. It was midweek and Hinata was bored of his current ceramic project so he figured now was as good a time as any to deliver his little gift. He found himself parking his bike at Kageyama's studio late in the afternoon. He locked his bike with familiar ease and straightened his backpack. Then he went to the front entrance, the door swung open in the eerily quiet way it had each previous visit. Kageyama must oil the door hinge everyday, Hinata thought, because there really was no other reason for any door to be this quiet. 

Hinata stepped inside the welcome mat cushioning his steps as the door closed quietly behind him. Kageyama sat with his back to the entrance. For once he wasn't sitting at an easel or a canvas nailed to the wall but instead he seemed to be hunched over a little table sketching something. 

The orange haired man let his curiosity get the best of him and walked over to try and peek at the paper the painter was currently working on. He leaned in closely and his breath rushed down the black haired man's neck. Goosebumps rose to his skin, and Kageyama shot into a standing position in surprise. In his panic he collided with Hinata sending the smaller man sprawling backwards, holding his face but also laughing at the reaction. 

“Hahahahaha your jumpy as usual aren't you jumpy-yama.” 

Kageyama spun around rubbing the back of his head and a scowl on his face. 

“Why are you here!!” he said with a quiet anger walking over to loom over Hinata with murderous intent. Hinata backed up to avoid his wrath, accidentally bumping into an empty metal easily and stool

“Hey jumpy-yama don't be so rude! I brought you something so you won't be scared all the time! Here, here give me this!” Hinata smiled delighted with himself, shooting Kageyama out of the way so he could take the metal stool. 

“Oy, that's my chair!” Kageyama argued 

“Let go grumpy-yama i'll give it back” and he gave a hard yank freeing the stool from Kageyama's grasp and dragging it awkwardly across the room. It screeched against the cement and Kageyama winced in annoyance. Hinata situated it under the door, dropped his bag and climbed up onto the stool making it rock awkwardly on its three legs. 

“Wooh” he gasped, sticking his arms out to keep balanced. Then carefully he picked up the bells from his bag and straightened up. He shuffled forward till he was standing just at the edgy. Even on the stool he wasn't quite tall enough to reach the door frame. He stretched his arms out and rolled onto his toes to try and get close enough. And right as his hands brushed the frame the stool wobbled violently beneath him. For a horrifying moment he felt weightless, pitching forward as the stool began to slip away from beneath his feet. A loud gasp left his mouth at the loud crashing sound, bracing for an impact that never came. 

Instead of slamming to the floor, a warm body colored with his, a pair of arms looping around his waist almost supporting the entirety of his weight before rocking back slightly so he was stable again on the stool. Hinata felt breathless, his heart pounding with adrenaline from a nearly painful fall. His eyes were wide, he turned his head slightly to see his savior. 

“Th-thanks!” Hinata breathed out heat rising to his face and ears turning a shy shade of red. And he could swear he saw a pink dusting Kageyama's face which was currently pressed into his back. He turned his head back quickly, the quick jangle of the bell in his hand the perfect distraction from their current position. He leaned forward again the arms around him tightening slightly to support his weight. And with careful hands he secured the bells above the door. Shaking them a little to make sure that they wouldn't fall off when the door was opened. Then settled himself back again. Face still hot, he placed a hand over Kageyama's about to ask to be released so he could get down. But with the touch he was suddenly lifted and gently settled on the floor. 

Kageyama's hands lingered on his waist for a moment, as if he was still worried Hinata was going to fall over. Now they were both on the floor. Hinata's back was pressed to Kageyama's front, and he could feel the painters racing heart beat. It beat in sync with his own like the rapid wings of a bird. They seemed to stay there to long. 

Kageyama just held Hinata close. Kageyama was not averse to touch but he also wasn't overly fond of it. And this amount of touch felt a bit more than casual. As soon as he realized that it might seem odd for him to still be holding the smaller man he unlooped his arms and shoved him away trying to make a little space so he could clear his head. Kageyama could feel heat rising to his face, why was he being so weird around this guy? He wondered panickedly. He knew his social skills weren't amazing but this was a whole new level of awkward. I was just worried about him falling, rang out in Kageyama's head. And though it didn't quite seem like the truth to him he repeated it over and over like a mantra till Hinata spoke again. 

“Kageyama… i thought that loud crash earlier was because of me falling but uh… i actually think that you dropped something over there.” he pointed back to the easel. 

Kageyama whipped around to see what the other man was talking about, glad for the distraction from that horrifying moment he just had. And sure enough slowly spreading over the floor was a clear liquid. “Fuck!'' Kageyama muttered, stomping over to his new mess. He instantly grabbed a rag and began sopping up the paint thinner which he had fallen from its spot next to the easel. It wasn't long before tanned freckled hands joined the cleaning process. Hinata lifted the now empty jar carefully reading the title. 

“Paint thinner, is that expensive?” Hinata asked curiously, but also a hint of guilt in his voice. Part of Kageyama wanted to exploit that for causing him so much trouble in such a short amount of time. But he thought better of it and let it go. 

Lying wasn't Kageyama's strong point so he stuck to a partial truth. “Don't worry about it, it's not more expensive than any other oil painting supply.” and it was the truth. And to be honest he preferred to use gamsol which wasn't too expensive or cheap as paint thinner went so spilling some really was fine. And Hinata seemed to brighten up again at his statement, and it made the whole room feel a little warmer. Hinata grabbed a couple of the paint rags which were laying around and together they continued their efforts to mop everything up. When the stood up again Hinata gathered all the rags and dumped them in the trash bin. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Kageyama shouted and Hinata jumped several feet in the air. 

“What do you mean!? I'm cleaning up, idiot!” Hinata shot back 

“Oh my god no! You're going to destroy my studio is what you're doing” Kageyama rushed over and pulled all of the rags out of the trash eyeing the rest of its contents before deciding he should take extra precautions just in case. He grumpily carried the wet rags over to a metal tin container, prying the lid off so he could put them inside and sealing them inside. Then he walked to the sink and filled the biggest cup he had with water before dumping it directly into the trash bin. Hinata just watched like Kageyama in disbelief. Like Kageyama was the one being ridiculous here. 

“Paint thinner is super flammable dumbass, if you throw it in the trash the whole thing is going to go up in flames.” Kageyama said annoyance obvious. He glared at Hinata who just kind of blushed with an awkward smile on his face muttering something about there was no way for him to know that. And rational Kageyama knew that too, but it just meant Hinata was even more of a hazard in his studio. But instead of fighting over this, Kageyama grabbed Hinata's shoulders and began pushing him out the door. “Your to much of a hazard to be here” he grumbled. He pushed him out the door and the bell chimed. 

Kageyama eyed them, their polished metal glinting in the light. And he kind of liked it. It was his first house warming gift, Hinata's first gift to him. And Kageyama felt a fondness start to fill his stomach, fighting with the annoyance he was already feeling. It was a new feeling he hadn't really felt before and if he was honest with himself he didn't want to stop feeling it either. He shoved them both outside. Turning and locking the door, Hinata watched surprised that Kageyama seemed to be leaving too but had been thoroughly chastised already so he didn't risk talking and annoying the other man more. 

Kageyama turned to look at him. He seemed sort of tired now and he checked the time before taking one last deep breath. “Well it's dinner time. Do you want to get something to eat?” And the huge grin that spread over Hinata's face was worth the offer. 

“Oh yama-yama, I'm glad you're not just kicking me to the curb, what a good friend!” Hinata chirped. 

“F-fr-friend?” Kageyama questioned awkwardly. Feeling heat rise in his face again. 

The orange haired man gave him an odd look, chewing at his lip, “well yah, we are friends right?” Kageyama didn't like the sort of nervous look on Hinata's face so he nodded quickly, he wanted to be friends with Hinata. They were friends. At his reassurance Hinata's face simply melded back to its grin, “Good because it would be weird if we weren't friends and you were just inviting me out to dinner idiot!” Hinata giggles at the grumpy look Kageyama spread over his face

“Ok grumpy-yamma i know a great place! Karasuno Kitchen has the best curry in town!” and Hinata proceed to rave about the food there. Kageyama was content to listen even though he already knew this well, occasionally adding his opinion. As they walked their shoulders bumped together. And during dinner Hinata kept kicking at Kageyama's feet in all his excitement. Kageyama pretended to be irritated about the whole thing, but it just made that funny feeling he was having get stronger and stronger. Kageyama even walked him home just so he could have an extra moment in the presence of this bright man and this fuzzy confusing feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paint thinner and any other similar mineral spirit used for oil painting is extremely flammable and is probably one of the number one causes of fires at art schools! paint thinner/gamsol must be disposed of in proper facilities becasue not all sinks can process the chemicals ! and guesso is basically a paint that functions as liquid canvas! lmk if anything else mentioned needs more explanation and ill add it here :)


	3. Don't be an idiot about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah back to another short chapter! this just bridges the introduction into the next part of this fic! ill be back next week with a much much longer one! till then hope you enjoy. as usual xxx are scene breaks 
> 
> -Nym :)

What the fuck! Kageyama screamed internally. For maybe the 5th time this week he had attempted to start a painting he had been thinking about for ages. But every time he sat down to work on it either he got bored of it or the colors just weren't working. He wanted to take the wet canvas and chuck it across the room. Angrily he dragged his fingers through his hair and turned away from his current painting. Doing his best to take deep breaths to try and save this canvas from his own wrath. 

He was an artist, he knew art blocks happened sometimes. But he had never dealt with an art block that set on so quickly and was so damn frustrating. He had been thinking about this new painting for a while now, and could see it vividly in his head. It was to be a smaller painting only 2 or 2 and a half feet. A green mountain revealing a secluded pond all under a thick mist, the land masses built with a palette knife and the mist painted delicately on top. But here he was with another green canvas that was overworked and hard to look at. 

Usually an artist block meant he had nothing, no ideas and no motivation. But this time it was just that the image he was creating was dissatisfying at best. He knew he was good at what he did, he was one of the most talked young painters in japan. Yet for some reason he couldn't do the one thing he was good at which was make a fucking painting. 

He didn't realize he was making a fist till he heard the wood of his paintbrush crack under the pressure. Not wanting to break it he set it on the table with another deep breath. Maybe I just need a break, he thought, a break and some fresh air. So he grabbed his jacket off a workbench and left the studio. He knew one of the office buildings up the block had a vending machine so he marched in that direction. As he walked he thought over his painting. He knew exactly what he wanted to paint, was motivated to make the painting, he had the materials! So what was it!

It was dark outside and the light from the vending machine lit up the pavement. Kageyama stepped in front of its blue glow inserting some cash and jamming his fingers against the buttons, watching a carton of milk fall from its shelf. And with equal force he snatched it up and punctured it with a straw. Getting his drink, and the fresh air finally helped to clear his head. ‘Maybe this isn't an art block.’ Kageyama thought and it gave him pause. That was something. ‘Maybe I just don't want to make that painting right now.’ 

“Oh.” he said out loud, feeling like an idiot. The thing about creating something, was forcing yourself to make something you were not currently interested in was always frustrating and almost never turned out well. Because who would want to spend time and energy on something they don't care about. After that he returned quickly. Again setting up a new canvas, and getting a fresh palate of paint. He settled himself, this time just thinking, waiting to make a mark. When he finally picks up his brush, his mind conjured a blurry memory. So that's where he started.

He slowly painted a deep blue shape, blocking it out and adding some simple shadows and highlights. But he moved on from it, knowing it wasn't the subject only the set up for what was really on his mind. With gentle strokes and measured shapes he slowly began to add browns, beige and red. He painted with no specific final outcome but each stroke was intentional. He leaned in so close to the work that he was never quite able to see the painting in its entirety. He worked like this for an hour or so not once putting down his brush. 

When he was sure the painting was finished he stepped back and for the first time was able to see what image had been filling his head, evidently the only thing he currently could be bothered to care about he had created on this canvas. The work he had created was clear without as much of the abstraction his usual works had. And maybe it was because this work was less about decoding himself and more about stating a fact.

Painted in deep blue, warm browns and vibrant orange was an image of a dark blue mug, shiny and smooth. And it was grasped between two hands. Which had been painted with so much more care and tenderness then the mug in the center the message was clear.

The thing on his mind, that he thought about with such tenderness was… Hinata. Kageyama's jaw dropped and his face turned bright red. The way this painting was rendered was as if he had just spent the last hour writing the word gay over an over again but he hadn't even realized he had done it. His legs felt sort of weak as he sunk down onto his stool. It's not that he didn't know he liked men, it was just he didn't know he liked this particular man. He pictured Hinata's face and felt warmth bloom in his chest and for the second time that day had to consider that he was actually an idiot, because maybe his crush had been staring him right in the face the whole time. In the sort of glaringly obvious way that only an idiot couldn't see.

He looked at the painting a bit longer, flustered and red, before he took it gently in his hands and moved it to the back of the studio. Not to hide it but so he could think about it on its own, and hopefully revisit it when the time was right. 

\---xxx---

Although he won't admit it, Hinata has definitely picked up a new favorite past time. Whenever he wanted to get out of the house, instead of calling Daichi and Sugawara, or loitering in Yachi's and Yamaguchi's flower shop he always ended up at the door to Kageyama's studio, greeted by the soft chiming of bells. But the studio isn't what interested him most. No, the real reason he always wanted to go is to see that funny little annoyed look Kageyama always gives him for interrupting his painting. But he never kicked him out. 

And recently when he showed up Kageyama gave an annoyed grunt but actually gets up, and clears a spot for Hinata to sit at a workbench. And Hinata doesn't say anything about it because the bench Kageyama always clears for him has a great view of the easel and wall he always paints at, and secretly Hinata hopes that it's because Kageyama was indulging him. 

Hinata learned not to tease too much, because if he didn't annoy Kageyama too much he would answer all of his questions about his paintings. And sometimes he could convince Kageyama to play a random art game or paint a small funny painting that he almost always let Hinata keep. His current favorite was a painting of two round crows that Kageyama had given their haircuts. When he had first painted it, Hinata couldn't stop laughing and even though he was making too much noise for the painter to concentrate, Kageyama didn't chide him or kick him out. In Fact that was one of the best hang outs they had so far. And ya… at this point Hinata's little visits would be considered hanging out. 

Kageyama was quickly becoming the friend Hinata spent the most time with. It was almost addictive how good it felt to hang out with the taller man. They bickered and argued, but they also bounced ideas off each other and talked about all the random things they enjoyed. The atmosphere around their hangouts had become warm and comforting. And Hinata tried his best not to annoy his new friend too much. He knew now that if he asked about the paintings along the back wall that were covered by cloth that he would get kicked out quickly. He liked to guess what Kageyama had painted and been so embarrassed that he hid. His best guess so far was when he asked if Kageyama was painting nude self portraits, and Kageyama had blushed so red and he had denied it so aggressively that Hinata was pretty sure his guess had been dead on. But he had been kicked out right after that, they still picked up food after but Kageyama was too flustered to hang out anymore. 

This was all besides the point. What mattered was Hinata was enjoying the time they spent together. All the little angry faces and annoyed noises Kageyama made were just as entertaining as all the silly paintings and seriously answered questions. So even though Hinata knew he was sort of picking favorites among his friends he just couldn't seem to be bothered enough to stop spending all his free time at the studio. 

\---xxx--- 

Kageyama sat hunched over his dining room table. Laptop in front of him and a plate of cooling stir fried chicken and vegetables lay at his side. He sipped at a glass of milk, and scrolled aimlessly through his email notifications. His inbox was always full but it was about 80% spam, 10% interview opportunities and 5% work opportunities. So usually he had to do a lot of sorting but today something caught his eye. An email with the byline “gallery opening. Personal showcase opportunity” with interest he clicked into the email. 

“Dear Mr Kageyama Tobio, 

We hope this email finds you well. We at the Brush and Build Gallery have seen your work and are reaching out because we are interested in having you hold a show at our gallery. This would be a paid opportunity. We would be excited to work with you and see your creative vision, you would have a full range of the gallery, may add and change any interior structure as needed, the final installation will also be determined by you. The types of work you bring would be up to you as well though the staff at Brush and Build Gallery find your paintings extremely compelling. You may also invite others to install work in this gallery show as well if it suits your vision. Please reach out to us for further details. We hope to have this gallery running in 6 months. We look forward to hearing from you. 

Best Regards,   
The curators of Brush and Build Gallery” 

Kageyama re-read the email a few times. This was a great opportunity. He wasn't just delivering one painting, he was curating an entire show. His mind flashed through some of his recent paintings imagining them standing together in a gallery for the world to see. And his mind kept jumping back to the suggestion of bringing on other artists to show their works together, as long as it suited his vision. Kageyama considered what was his vision for this show. he closed his eyes again. Conjuring up images of his paintings, his mind began to picture a cream colored ceramic bowl filled with strawberries, a set of light green dishes, and a blue serving plate. And his eyes shot open. “Hinata'' he breathed out. Standing abruptly from this table. 

“I could curate a show of paintings and ceramics. And Hinata could show his work.” Kageyama said out loud even though he was the only one there to hear it. But he knew instantly that his idea was genius. Would make for a great show that enchanted the audience. Their works each had enough ambiguity and enough legible beauty that they would sit nicely together. The perfect person to work with, the perfect friend. Without another thought he grabbed his keys and left his apartment. 

What started as a slight jog had bursts into a full sprint the more he considered his idea. Kageyama showed up at Hinata's door panting a bit and knocked roughly. When the door didn't immediately open he knocked again impatiently. 

“Coming!” he heard a voice call from inside the house. The door opened revealing the short orange haired man. He was dressed in a dark gray apron which covered his green shorts and gray t-shirt. His hands, face and clothes are covered in a thin layer of wet clay. It clung in clumps to his apron where he is repeatedly drying his hands. “Kageyama???” Hinata asked head cocking to the side “what are you doing here?”

Kageyama stood up straighter and stated as if it was a simple fact of the world “we are going to be in an art show together.” 

Hinata looked even more confused now, “what are you talking about.” 

“I got an email asking me to curate a gallery with my work in it. They said I could bring in other artists. So I'm bringing in you.” 

Hinata looked at him like he had truly grown a second head “Kageyama i think you're forgetting something here. They asked you to bring on another artist not a man who makes dinnerware.” 

Kageyama glared at this response and Hinata put his hands up to show he meant no harm. “Don't get angry! It's not my fault you made that decision without thinking it through.” 

Kageyama scrunched his face up, looking like he wanted to fight the smaller man. “You are an artist, you can be in this show.” 

Hinata sighed again like he was seriously becoming annoyed. “Look Kageyama, we have talked about this. My work is not good enough to be considered art.”

“Well I say it is.” Kageyama shot back anger rolling off of him 

“Kageyama i-” 

“NO!” Kageyama shouted. “Don't be an idiot about this.” 

“Hey! What the hell! Why are you being so rude right now!'' Hinata shouted back, both of them becoming hot with anger. 

“I'm telling you that you are an artist!” Kageyama bites back. “And i don't care if you don't believe me. Your work deserves to be put on a stage and shown to the art world. And if you don't believe me then put your work up next to mine we can be judged together. and when our work is seen in the eyes of the world they can tell you that you're an artist!” it's determined and angry and Kageyama is huffing with determination. 

“Oh....” Hinata breaths unsure of how to respond “Kageyama i-” 

“So are you going to do this art show with me or what?” Kageyama cuts him off. Hinata was stunned, his little speech maybe too intense for casual friends, but Kageyama had been bursting with the need to say it. 

“Ok.. i'll do it with u. '' he said finally. Hinata is just staring at him with this odd expression that Kageyama couldn’t quite read. 

“Good.” is all Kageyama replied, both of them still staring at each other with an intensity that burned behind their eyes. And before Hinata can do anything Kageyama turned and walked away. At the street he turned back stiffly, “I'll text you the details.” before he finally walked off. Hinata watching him go from his doorway.


	4. in the making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :) here is another longer chapter lol we love some cheesy soft art men. this chapter is about building a relationship and building an art show! i exsplained some random art things at the end notes so hopefully that helps if there are any art terms that dont make sence ! the xxx's are scene breaks. thanks for reading this far and i hope you enjoy!

After Hinata agreed to the gallery, Kageyama felt jittery. The only things that seemed to settle him was working on a painting or spending time with Hinata. He knew his little crush was getting out of hand when Suga and Daichi invited him over for dinner, dinner with two of his closest friends, and he was disappointed that Hinata had not been invited to tag along too. And honestly that thought had plagued him with guilt the whole dinner. 

He enjoyed being friends with Hinata, enjoyed his company and tv show ramblings and even the teasing. And it seemed like Hinata enjoyed being his friend too. So Kageyama figured that was good enough for him, if they were gonna be friends, he was going to be a good friend. And good friends supported one another. At Least that's what he told himself when his alarm went off at 4:45am that saturday. 

It wouldn't have been as big a deal if he hadn't stayed up half the night at his studio, but today he felt the exhaustion deep in his bones. Reluctantly he pulled himself out of bed and into the shower. Strewing his pjs on the floor as he went. The hot water woke him up a bit and by the time he had brushed his teeth and combed his hair he was feeling that vibration under his skin, anticipation. From his closet he pulled out a pair of tawny corduroy pants and a deep gray shirt soft from wear. Slipping into them, he stepped into low black boots, grabbed his long black coat and was out the door by 5:10. The morning was a bit chilly so he walked quickly to stay warm. 

He made it in good time to the market. People buzzing about like bees in a field of flowers setting up. The first time he had seen the market like this, in preparation, he had felt almost overwhelmed but now he felt almost comfortable. He found Hinata's booth. And to give the orange haired man credit, today he had at least set up the table cloths and a chair before sliding into it and falling asleep. 

Kageyama cleared his throat and said “dumbass aren't you supposed to be setting up?” 

Hinata's eyes slid open and he blinked slowly, obviously not a morning person. “Oh hey Kageyama. Why do you have that weird look on your face…” Hinata squinted before a teasing smile spread over his face “grumpy-yama are you smiling? What made you so happy this morning?” 

Kageyama sputtered at the accusation “shove off! Don't be annoying, I'm here to help.” 

“Oh…” Hinata looked at him again, like he had realized something and Kageyama didn't want to know what that was. But whatever it was, Hinata stood up, hands grasped behind his back “thanks yama-yama! Here let's start with this box!” and together they began to set up Hinata's booth. His heart pounding every time their hands brushed against each other in the exchange of ceramics. And Kageyama held Hinata steady when he got on the step ladder to tie the shop sign to the pop up tent. And once it was set up they got breakfast, crepes this time, and the same hot coffee. They made their rounds to all their friends' shops, and even managed to get some fresh cookies from Full Moon Bakery by pestering the moody Tsukishima. 

Kageyama spent the rest of the market at Hinata's booth, both sitting behind the main table except when Hinata got up to make polite conversation with customers. No one really came up to Kageyama and Hinata said it was because his face was way too scary. But Kageyama thought it was just because Hinata just had this radiance about him that everyone was sort of drawn to, like moths to a flame. 

Kageyama was quietly proud when people stopped by to commission sets of things and it seemed that Hinata was happiest not when people bought things but when people spent a long time looking at one of his pieces. It was a peaceful day and the spring sunshine warmed the air and dired the grass beneath their feet. 

Kageyama stuck around long enough to help take down and put everything away before carrying boxes to Daichis truck. Apparently on top of this whole friend group picking locations where their shop booths were near each other, they also parked next to each other. Their cars were all lined up behind Yachi’s and Yamaguchi’s flower van. Daichi’s big white truck suited for a farm, Asahi’s black van suited best for food distribution and transportation, and then the minivan which was a light gray and owned by Yachi but was frequently borrowed by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Kageyama thought it was a bit chaotic to only have three cars shared between a friend group of twelve people. But when he voiced this it was pointed out that Hinata had a bike and tanaka had a motorcycle. Kageyama didn't think that really made it better but he didnt voice this opinion. 

Once everyone had managed to load their materials back into the cars and find a spot to sit, Kageyama figured it was his time to head home. He waved ready to start his walk when a hand grabbed his wrist “hey where do you think you're going!?” 

Kageyama's eyes widened and he glanced back and forth between the hand on his wrist and the face of the man it was attached to. Hinata was pink from carrying heavy boxes and it was masking some of his freckles. 

“Uh… I'm going home? Where are you going?” Kageyama stated flatly. 

“Idiot! I meant why are you walking away without me?” 

“Oh… well… I thought on saturday you usually got a ride back to your house from Daichi?” 

“Usually.'' Hinata replied then smiled “but usually you don't help me set up and then watch my shop with me. You helped me out, I'm not going to just let you walk home alone.” and Hinata sounded so sure of his decision that Kageyama couldn't even think of anything to say. He knew Hinata lived farther from the saturday market then he did, but Hinata didn't sound like he was about to be talked out of walking him home, and Kageyama didn't want to walk alone. So he just nodded and then waved to everyone in the cars before the two took off down the road. Hinata started a debate about what was the best filling for steamed buns, a debate that became heated quickly because while their agreed BBQ pork was the best they were in staunch disagreement of whether the sweeter red bean buns or the spicier curry buns were second best. 

When Hinata waved goodbye from the entrance to Kageyama's apartment building Kageyama waved back scrunching up his face at the way Hinata was practically swaying with the force of his waves. Usually he doesn't do this, Kageyama thought, but if every time he went to help set up Hinata's ceramics ended in a day as good as this then Kageyama was definitely ready to make this part of his usual routine. 

\---xxx---

“Hey yama-yama,” Hinata called from where he was laying on one of the benches in Kageyama's studio. His yellow shirt tucked neatly into his jeans. In one hand he held the long loose end of his black canvas belt and spun it like a windmill

Kageyama hummed and turned to look at him. Seeing his laying down form it dawned on him, not for the first time, that Hinata really had no reason to be here. Kageyama was sure he had better things to do then lounge around and stair at the ceiling or poke fun at Kageyama, but as long as he kept showing up, the black haired man would welcome him. No matter how annoyed he pretended to be. Kageyama however was annoyed at the way his heart beat faster with something as simple as the ridiculous nicknames from the tiny orange haired man. 

“I was thinking-” 

“That's good to hear” Kageyama muttered almost on instinct. Hand shooting up to defend himself from whatever projectile was launched in his direction. This time it was a paintbrush that Hinata was able to grab off the table. 

Hinata stuck his tongue out before continuing “any ways! I was saying that I come here all the time like 4 times a week.”

“Im aware.” 

“Oy! Don't be so grumpy! God never mind go back to your painting!” Hinata huffed

“Ah, no, it's fine. continue.” Kageyama sighed, only feeling a little bad but this was usually how their conversations went. Hinata glared at him a bit, as if deciding if it was worth it to finish what he had been trying to say. They just looked at each other for a minute then Hinata dropped his belt end and sat up. 

“Well rude-yama, I was thinking, I get to see your paintings and your studio all the time. And I think I have a good idea of what your art process is like, and the types of things you work on. But outside of the saturday market you haven't really seen most of my ceramics, or my work space or anything!” 

“Oh…” Kageyama breathed out. He hadn't really thought of it before but Hinata was right. He could always see Hinata's hands and labor in his works, the artist's hands always showed, but his work was so obvious looking at his ceramics always made him feel like he was looking at Hinata's hands. But he really hadn't actually seen him make anything before. “Your right.” 

Hinata nodded but before he could continue Kageyama cut him off “can i come to your studio.”

Hinata giggled at his seriousness, “yah i was just gonna offer, but it's not really a studio you know. It's just my house. But you should come, we can have food and ill show you my raw ceramics!” he grinned and Kageyama nodded. Turning his head away to hide his blush. He had never been inside Hinata’s house before. But Hinata didn't seem concerned so Kageyama did his best not to dwell on the intimacy of the situation. 

\---xxx---

They made their way down the street walking slowly. Hinata walked his bike next to him, and kept almost dropping it as he gesticulated wildly. The day had finally come where Kageyama was going to see Hinata's studio. He was a bit jittery with excitement, but obviously not as much as the orange haired man who looked like he was literally a breath away from vibrating out of his shoes. 

Kageyama did his best to look annoyed when Hinata bumped into him over and over again. But really all he felt was overly fond. Happy that someone even bothered to invite him over to their house, and so excited to have him come over that he couldn't even walk straight. 

Hinata had met him at his studio that day a bag of premade food and snacks from the corner store strapped to his bike. They had been walking for a little while already when the scenery started to change. Slowly going from store fronts and apartment buildings to houses with large backyards and tall grass. Kageyama was pretty sure if they continued walking in this direction they would soon see large plots of land that housed the local farmers. But before his suspicions could be confirmed, a hand wrapped around his wrist to stop him from walking right past Hinata's house. 

It was a nice one story, beige walls and dark brown wooden supports, a small stone wall fencing it in. a classic home in the countryside. It wasn't necessarily Kageyama's taste, but when Hinata walked up to the front door it was obvious he belonged there. His light brown loose button up matched the paint color and his black pants rustling quietly as he walked the small path. Grass brushed his ankles and his orange hair glowed in the sunlight. He looked like one of the many overgrown wild flowers that bloomed in the shade of the house. 

How am I going to survive this? Kageyama thought frustrated that he was already so enamored with him just from watching Hinata lean his bike against the wall and unlock the front door. 

“Oy grumpy-yama what are you doing standing on the street.” Hinata said, sticking his tongue out and swinging the front door open and closed dramatically. 

“Oy dumb ass I'm coming, don't break your door.” Kageyama grumbled before marching inside. The magic of the moment being somewhat broken by the ever annoying tangerine in front of him. They stepped inside and were greeted by a living room filled with old furniture. A big squashy couch that looked well loved. There was a slight clutter to everything. Little handmade vases everywhere and the walls were cramped with small picture frames of everything from professional nature photography to little pen doodles. Kageyama did his best to take it all in and keep up with Hinata who just continued through the house to set their food on the kitchen counter.

The dining space was large and had mostly been transformed into a ceramics studio with a large glass sliding door leading to the backyard. There was a small dining table pushed off to the side and a bench with a pottery throwing wheel took up most of the space, a little table with a basin of water accompanying it. Hinata began an awkward tour of the space. Showing the shelves that lined the wall full of green wear, ceramics that had already been shaped and now left to dry before firing. The wall opposite had shelves full of packaged wet clay, bin after bin of already mixed glazes and stains and glass jars of powdered pigment. A small work table with a stand for painting and brushes scattered around it. Bins for different ceramic scraps and a hook of aprons. Every item Hinata described with enthusiasm. Pointing out all his favorite glazes and pointing to the small kiln which sat in a patch of dirt in his backyard. 

Gently Hinata pulled one of the glass jars from the shelf cradling it to his chest gently to ensure he wouldn't drop it by accident. The powder inside seemed to glow gold and molten. “This is what I use for the little symbol on all of my pieces.” Hinata explained and Kageyama watched with wrapped attention. “I mix this pigment myself, it’s honestly kind of a pain but it works well. I still tweak it once in a while and all that but I'm happy with the way it is right now.” He titled it a little to let the powder slide so that it could glitter and catch more light. “Though unlike all my other glazes I only mix this pigment into glaze when I'm about to use it. I found if I make a big liquid batch it just doesn't work the way I want.” Hinata smiled at this jar before gently returning it to its spot on the shelf. 

Kageyama felt like he had just been let in on a secret. Part of him wanted to see the recipe Hinata had written for this pigment. Wanted to see all the materials and ratios that made up the beautiful mark left on each piece. Not that it would mean anything to Kageyama as a painter but he just wanted so badly to know more. And vaguely he wondered if this is how Hinata felt every time he was at Kageyama's studio. 

“Ok, ok now that that exciting tour is over it's time to actually do some work.” Hinata beamed then took a beige apron off the hook on the wall, slipping it over his head and easily tying the back with a small bow. Somehow this little costume change struck Kageyama, this was the image of a ceramics artist which Kageyama had pictured in his head. A ceramics artist worked hard, got dirty, and built physical form out of what was once dust and dirt. And Hinata's eyes seemed focused like he was already building forms in his mind. The orange haired man pulled a fresh bag of clay, it was a beautiful warm red, and he hauled it next to the pottery wheel and gently took his seat in front of it. Scooping two large handfuls off the top and wetting his hands. 

It seemed so different to Kageyama who at most built a canvas but usually just squeezed out paint to get started working. Hinata lugged 20lb bags of clay and his hands were trained through years of practice to apply perfect pressure. It was clear that this wasn’t some natural innate talent, each move was practiced again and again until he was able to achieve his vision. 

Kageyama watched entrapped, Hinata body leaned forward over the clay, his hands wrapped delicately around it, before slowly dipping his fingers in developing a well shape. The wheel whirred with life and thin watery clay slowly creeped up Hinata’s bear arms staining his skin red. He worked quietly, only moving his hands from the clay to push his curls out of his face. He pinched and prodded and cupped until the red lump became a bowl with low sides and a tiny foot. And when Kageyama thought he was done he watched as Hinata slowed the speed of the wheel and slowly dragged his finger across the surface of the bowl, starting from the middle and giving only the slightest of pressure so a spiral just formed in the clay. Nothing but a hint at the man who had made it. 

Kageyama blinked slowly as finally it stopped spinning and for the first time he got a clear view of the vessel, and of Hinata's face smiling down at the small object. Kageyama was nearly speechless, how could someone just build something out of nothing, and give it so much care and consideration that even something as small as this salad bowl could be placed on the tables of royalty. 

“Hinata” Kageyama whispered. 

Kageyama watched as a small shy smile spread over the smaller man's face but before Kageyama had to figure out what to say about this work of art Hinata began his usual teasing “hahahaha impressed Yama-Yama?” And he carefully lifted the bowl up, placing it on a board to hold between them for casual inspection. “Well it’s not too hard, here, instead of staring, why don’t you try?” 

And Hinata stood, sliding his bowl onto an open table. Then grabbed Kageyama's wrist and yanked him over to sit behind the pottery wheel. Kageyama's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head at the contact. It felt like pure heat, the way warm fingers wrapped around his wrist. And the ghost of Hinata’s touch could be felt long after he was let go, a handprint of red clay glowing on his skin. Kageyama schooled his face back into his signature frown as quickly as possible, so as not to let on how embarrassingly intense he had responded to such a simple touch. 

He focused his gaze on the pile of clay that Hinata slapped onto the wheel in front of him, staring at it for a bit before finally having to look back at Hinata. “Hinata you can't expect me to do this, I’ve never told u to make a painting.” Kageyama grumbled 

“Oh come on Yama-Yama just try it, I’ll make a painting for you if that’ll make you happy.”

He groaned out at that response with annoyance. Annoyed at such a rediculice response but also at how his heart seemed to skip a beat at the idea of the orange haired man making a painting just for him. But before he could continue with his own little crisis he relented “just show me what to fucking do”

“Oh well you just press the pedal at your foot to make the whole thing spin and make a thunk motion and then Gwahh and whoosh!” Hinata said with enthusiasm making large hand gestures to go with every sound effect as if it described it perfectly. I shouldn’t have asked, Kageyama thought mildly, but he did his best to recreate some of the movements Hinata had just demonstrated. His hands were steady but that was about all the praise he could give himself. Under his hands the clay didn’t yield like it did for Hinata. It became lumpy and misshapen almost immediately. As his anger and frustration rose his grip became tighter only further ruining his own attempt to make a bowl. Kageyama was really about to smush the whole thing in an attempt to reset his attempt, but before he could his eyes snapped up to watch Hinata muffle his giggling behind his hand. Kageyama glared at the orange haired man, griping even tighter, Hinata's laughing only increased as the clay began to squish between his rough hands. 

“Hahahahaha Kageyama! Your using to much pressure and your hand shape is more oowah then gwah.” he gestured vaguely

Kageyama's glare only intensified “idiot, how was I supposed to know.” 

“Ah fine just let me-'' Hinata grabbed another chair and pulled it to the opposite side of the wheel. Hinata leaned over Kageyama's work inspecting the shape closely, “here i'll just-” Hinata whispered as if to himself before gently placing his hands over Kageyama's. 

Kageyama's breath caught in his throat. Hinata's hands were a gentle caress, warm and solid against his own. And Hinata leaned in so close that Kageyama's senses were overwhelmed with the scent of his hair, something fresh that he couldn't quite place. Kageyama's hands must have been frozen in place because Hinata gave a bit more pressure and used his finger tips to push at Kageyama's wrists to shift Kageyama into a completely new position. If Hinata was talking, Kageyama couldn't hear his heart beat pounding so loud in his ears. Hinata used his foot to nudge Kageyama to get him to press more firmly onto the pedle making the wheel spin with revitalised speed. 

Hinata continued with his gentle corrections till a round bowl began to emerge from the lumpy well of clay Kageyama had created. Kageyama couldn't even be impressed, too focused on trying to calm down and follow Hinata's lead. Everything too loud and too intense inside his head. 

Hinata shot up with a smile on his face at his ability to salvage the blackhaired man's work. But Kageyama couldn't handle the new attention. All of a sudden they weren't just close but they were a breath away staring into eachothers eyes. But Kageyama didn't pull away, couldn't pull away. Kageyama could feel how wide his eyes were, and could see the way Hinata was looking at him now, with that same decisive focus he had when he was making art. Kageyama was ready to turn away from the scrutiny until Hinata closed the space between them. 

Soft lips pressed into Kageyama. Warm and gentle, and suddenly the sound of his heart beat quieted and everything was overwhelming in a new way. Kageyama closed his eyes and let every sense focus on the man in front of him. Hinata pulled away as soon after the kiss started but Kageyama was no longer frozen, thawed out by the need to preserve this moment. So he chased the smaller man's lips, pressing them together again. One of Hinata's hands gripped his wrist tightly as if anchoring himself the other hand dragged wet clay across the side of Kageyama's face as he caressed the black haired man's face. Kageyama let his eyes flutter open at the contact taking in every eyelash and freckle before closing them again. And gold bloomed behind his eyelids. 

He exhaled deeply through his nose before nudging Hinata's lips open and deepening the kiss. And Hinata only held onto him tighter. Heat raised in Kageyama's cheeks, and the warmth was even more inviting. They kissed and kissed. Pressing wet lips together, Kageyama tangled their tongues together slowly. When they finally broke apart they just painted quietly, Kageyama watched Hinata from half lidded eyes for one last moment of bliss until he jerked back in surprise when Hinata's eyes flew open and he yelped. 

Hinata's face was cherry red and he was doing his best to hide behind his tanned hands. The whole world seemed to catch up to speed again, and Kageyama had the grace to be embarrassed.

“Why-why did you kiss me!?” Hinata yelped

“Because you kissed me first!!” Kageyama shouted back, face burning. Kageyama wished he could hide his face too but he could feel the wet clay still between his fingers and thought smearing more of it across his face would be even more embarrassing. 

“Ok so we both kissed each other! Now what!? Does this mean you like like me!?” Hinata blurted out

“Dumb ass dont say it like that!” 

“Just answer the question!!” 

“I like you dumb ass!” Kageyama exclaimed

“Good that's good…” Hinata sounded choked, and Kageyama was one more embarrassing sentence from combusting on the spot “i uhm, i like you too.” Hinata continued. Finally peaking through his fingers.

Kageyama nodded, his next question burning in his chest. “so does this mean…. Do you wanna date?...” 

Hinata seemed even more embarrassed by this question but still gave an awkward nod. “We should try, but only if u want to of course.” Hinata hesitated 

“I want to.” Kageyama managed. 

Hinata slowly took his hands away from his face. Kageyama wished he was more eloquent, this had possibly been the most awkward conversation of his life, but he couldn’t deny the happiness bubbling up inside of him, threatening to spill out. Both of them must have leaned in towards each other again, “good” Hinata said, quietly but with determination. And Kageyama felt his breath on his skin “good” Kageyama repeated. 

Hinata had an overly fond look on his face and Kageyama was sure he had a similar expression. The orange haired man gently placed his hand on Kageyama's cheek, his thumb gently rubbing at the red handprint he had left there earlier. And this time Kageyama leaned in first. The kiss was chaste, only enough to seal the deal. The start to their new relationship. When they pulled apart this time both were red but content and calmer. 

When Kageyama finally looked at his bowl again it was obvious that he had been clenching his hands during their kiss because it was a little worse for wear. But Hinata looked at the little bowl like it was precious and gently he released it from the wheel and set it to the side to dry. In a funny way the awkward shape had recorded a moment. And Kageyama has to admit he liked the way it turned out. 

\--xxx---

Kageyama was feeling restless ever since he had left Hinata's home. His lips were still tingling from the kiss they shared. Something warm and comforting, something so familiar yet so out of place this time of night. Again and again Kageyama let his fingers come to press gently against his lips, as if it will help him realize what this feeling is. Because it's something more than the fondness and exhilaration that he felt when Hinata had guided his hands on the throwing wheel, but it was like the feeling of when Hinata looked at him with that burning passion or smiled with that gentle warmth, and like something more. 

Caught up in his thoughts and his heart beating deep and firm in his chest not anxiety just aware of the feeling, Kageyama's feet took him to a familiar place though not where he intended. He had meant to walk back to his apartment, to lay in bed and bask in the memory of their first kiss. But instead he found himself at the door of his studio. Kageyama figured he shouldn't be surprised, whenever his mind was preoccupied he has always come back to this, to his paintings. Because in a painting he could control his every movement, plan and predict each color, and he could watch a future unfold in front of him. Knew the feeling of a brush in his hand better then he knew his own breadth, and felt the way paint thinner would drip onto his fingers like sweat. Knew no better way to clear his head than to commit his thoughts to canvas. 

So without hesitation he unlocked his studio and stepped in, feeling the heat on his body rise at the soft chime of the bell over the door. He b lined to the wall where he had all his recently stretched canvas, bear and waiting to be painted on. Kageyama ran his fingers over them considering for a moment a small canvas but he knew it wouldn't be enough, in fact with everything burning up inside him none of them seemed like quite enough space to think. But his largest one would have to do. So with some awkward motion he grabbed his largest empty canvas, one he had built and set aside for a strike of inspiration. And carefully he dragged it to the back wall. pulling over a ladder and expertly climbing up and hammering a few nails that he could suspend the canvas from. 

He stepped back taking in the sheer size of the canvas; it stood at 14 ft tall and 9 ft wide. It was inviting so Kageyama grabbed a clean glass palette and began smearing paint on before grabbing the largest brush he had and perching upon the ladder begging to lay paint down. It was so sudden it almost felt like blinking that he realized almost the entirety of the canvas now held a thick coat of orange paint. Decisively he began to add marks of navy blue, watching as the wet paint mixed, leaving streaks of brown and black and blue. For hours he put down blues and reds and yellows. Allowing the wet color to mix and the paint layer to thicken. He worked without stopping, as the image on the canvas became clearer so did his mind, as if each stroke was transcribing some jumbled up thought. 

It was several hours later when he felt his legs tired of balancing on the ladder and his arm tired of holding a brush so large. So nimbly he stepped back onto the floor, set his materials down and backed away from the painting.with each step the image seemed to become more clear. And when his back hit the opposite wall he could see it, he had named the feeling. 

His painting stood bold and unrefined but he could see it was an image of the way the sunlight strikes the earth and creates pools of light and dark in its wake. And that was the exact feeling Hinata left on his skin every time they touched, it was that same feeling when sunlight caused warm comforting glows on your skin. And now it was a sensation he didn't have to wait on daylight to experience. 

Kageyama took the work in, basked in the memory of Hinata, a little sun of warmth and joy. And when he couldn't bear it anymore, he hung a drop cloth to hide the wet painting from sight, then walked home ready to rest with his new knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! here is just some more info on oil painting and ceramics processes! lmk if i missed something or if you want an explanation of something else! otherwise updates are on thursdays or fridays!
> 
> raw ceramics: this is any ceramic that hasent been fired yet. 
> 
> green wear: for ceramics once you start building somethin you have to wrap it in wet towels to keep it from drying out and be able to continue working on it for several days/weeks. once its built you then have to let it completely dry out before you can fire it the first time otherwise the water inside will boil and the work will explode rip. so green wear is the state where a ceramic is dry but hasent been fired yet. 
> 
> ceramic glazes: glasses are the thick glue like "paint" that you us to cover, decorate and seal ceramics. there are many diffrent kinds like glossy, mate, ones that crack etc. idk how to make clear glasses but usually you can buy the base! for color glazes you can buy these too or you can make your own by mixing pigments (which are usually a colorful chalky block that you make into a powder and combine with other pigments) into the clear or white glaze base. you can glaze before and after your first fire but often people fire there green wear then glaze and fire again. glaze without firing is usually chalky once dry the heat is what transforms it into that shinny thing! 
> 
> building canvases: artists often build their own canvases! everyone does it their own way. but the most basic is like you build a frame out of wood and staples/nails (like like a basic square window with a cross in the middle.) then either the artist will make the painting on unstretched canvas then attach it to the frame orrr they will stretch the canvas meaning attach it to the frame and then paint!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! this week has been a mess and my internet has been on and off for a few days so sorry i missed the last update! but to make up for it here is a double release with this weeks chapter and the final chapter a day early! 
> 
> here is some light hurt comfort and relationship building as these men work on their art as the deadline for their gallery gets closer. xxx is a scene break. i hope you enjoy !
> 
> -Nym

Kageyama was flopped over on his couch mindlessly watching reruns of a drama. He hadn't seen it before and had no idea what was going on but was feeling too lazy to find something else to watch. He was considering falling asleep where he lay when his phone buzzed against his chest. He picked up this cell and it glowed with a new message. 

Hinata: r u awake rn??

Kageyama: of course it's only 8pm 

Hinata: IDK u have such a weird schedule u never know

Kageyama: -_- well im awake

Hinata: good! I was thinking about our gallery show

Kageyama: what abt it? 

Hinata: i think we need to make a plan for how we want it to look

Kageyama: oh yeah we should

Hinata: ok well do you have any ideas

Kageyama: i haven't really thought about it

Hinata: me either! We should have a little brainstorm date! 

Kageyama: yes

Kageyama’s face was burning a bit, he sent his reply way too fast, almost as soon as he read the word date he had fired off a response. He had butterflies in his stomach at the thought of going on a real date with Hinata. Though this was a bit more work then play, Kageyama was happy to be invited to do anything with the orange haired man. 

Kageyama: when and where do you wanna have our brainstorm date? 

Hinata: oh i'm free all day thursday and we could go to karasuno kitchen! Say hi to Noya and Tanaka. Maybe get dinner or something? 

Kageyama: Sure, we can get dinner and make gallery plans, I can pick you up around 6? 

Hinata: ohhhh so romantic yama-yama ~

Kageyama: shut up idiot! I just ment we can walk together 

Hinata: rude! I know what you meant!   
Hinata: but i'll see you then! Get some rest 

Kageyama: it's only 8pm!!

But Hinata stopped responding after that. And Kageyama set his phone down. He could feel a little bit of a smile pulled across his face. Warm with the thought of taking his boyfriend out to dinner. He set his phone on the coffee table, and though he would never tell Hinata of his excitement for fear he'd never hear the end of it, he curled onto his side and closed his eyes. Letting the warm feeling lull him to sleep. 

\---xxx---

Kageyama had, to his own misfortune, arrived too early. He fidgeted nervously outside Hinata's house, too uncomfortable to knock. Is hands buried deep in the pockets of his paint stained jeans. It's not like he had not been invited inside many times, or like they did not randomly hang out all of the time. But the word date kept floating around in his head. But he didn't wait too long because soon a puff of orange hair appeared in the window. And Kageyama could hear him shout a hello before opening the door. Kageyama's heart pounded as a harm halo of light softly glowed from inside his house, glowing like a little sun in the evening darkness.

“Gees how long have you been standing out there idiot.”

“I haven i just got here” Kageyama shouted back face getting red with embarrassment. “Are you ready yet.” he mumbled, begging to sound a bit grumpy.

“Don't get mad! I'm ready grumpy-yama.” Hinata teased grabbing his jacket from the couch and shoving them both out the door. The night was warm and Hinata was dressed in tight black shorts and a soft green t-shirt. He put his key away before grabbing Kageyama's hand, threading their fingers together. Kageyama froze and looked down at the orange haired man who just smiled brightly before pulling and dragging Kageyama along. Talking about random video games and swinging their hands as they went. 

Sometimes Hinata would swing their hands aggressively and Kageyama would try to one up the other by swinging faster. Causing a small battle between the two only really ending when both of them had sore arms. But even when their hands started to sweat neither let go.

It wasn't long before they were fighting their way through the front door of Karasuno Kitchen. Both wanting to be the first one to step inside.

“Nishinoya san! Tanaka san! There are two customers fighting in the entrance!” a waitress shouted from the counter. The sounds of pots and utensils dropping onto the counters as the two restaurant owners rushed out of the kitchen, ready to get rid of these troublesome customers. But as soon as they saw who it was the owners burst out laughing. 

“These guys crack me up!'' Tanaka laughed as Hinata finally managed to wedge himself inside, getting the win. But he lost his footing and fell flat on the floor. “Ha i won!” Hinata shouted from his spot on the floor. And Nishinoya gave a hearty laugh before coming forward and reaching out a hand to help the other short man back to standing. He roughly dusted Hinata off before grabbing the couple by the shoulders and guiding them to a booth in the back of the restaurant. 

“It's good to see you two, are you on a dinner date?” they just blushed and nodded as they were seated. And Nishinoya set down some menus. “Here let bring you some appetizers, on the house since you brought us an entertaining show.” he teased 

“He started it!” Hinata accused and Kageyama just glared back because they all knew that wasn't true. And it just made Nishinoya laugh harder as he walked away. They glared at each other for a second before Kageyama leaned back and sighed deeply. Pulling out a sketchbook from the backpack he had slung over his shoulder. He opened it up and spread it between them, quickly sketching out an odd rectangular shape before reaching back into his bag and pulling out some photos and a blueprint of the gallery their show was going to be held at. He laid it all out on the table and together the two of them began talking layout strategies. 

“What if we do one half of the gallery with paintings and one half of the gallery with ceramics.”

Kageyama looked skeptical “won't that just look sort of awkward.” 

“Maybe… what if” Hinata lifted up a photo “we put podiums here and here and then paintings here and here” he said pointing at the back wall. 

Kageyama nodded in agreement, taking one of the pencils on the table and lightly drawing it in the sketchbook so they could visualize better. Hinata continued to shuffle around images of the gallery making suggestions about how they should showcase their work in person. 

“What if we make like a big display wall where we put the pieces that we want to highlight over the whole show?” Kageyama said thinking out loud

“Ohh yeah! It would be huge like GAWAH!” Hinata exclaimed and Kageyama just nodded. And they looked over all the materials again considering where and how that should look. Shuffling images and comparing them with the room blueprint. Eventually tanaka brought out some appetizers and took their orders. Their little date quickly became an in depth debate about what lighting would look best where and whether they wanted things only displayed against the wall or if they wanted them in the center of the room like sculptures. 

Half way through their meal that he'd made little progress, neither of them really had a good idea about what the gallery was going to look like. Kageyama had never had to worry about incorporating three dimensional works into his private shows and Hinata had never had a show period. 

“Bakagyama maybe we should forget this and i don't know, pick like a theme or something.” 

“We are idiots! Why didn't we do that first?” Kageyama groaned, annoyed with himself, to even say anything about the rude nickname. “Ok, themes…” he said, turning the page in the sketchbook, but his hand froze, he looked at Hinata expectantly but it was clear both of them were drawing a blank here as well. “Fuck.”

“Uhm well you make a lot of work about nature…” Hinata says slowly as if asking a question. And Kageyama writes down nature and underlines it twice. Then writes ceramics and paintings, then under each bullet pointed as many words as he could think related. Pausing when he wrote down the word sun. He looked at the man across from him, and yah, sun was fitting so he circled it.

“What if the theme was sun?” 

“Ohh yes! And we could also add…” and Hinata paused for a minute considering the deep forests and flowing waters of Kageyama's paintings. What made the scenes look so mysterious? “What if we did sun and shadows.” 

A funny almost-smile spread across Kageyama's face. He almost looked angry but Hinata knew he had picked a winner and whooped. Sun and shadows. It had a good ring to it, a perfect title to their show. And it felt like ideas were swirling around them now, like the title was their last roadblock. Both of them picked up a pencil and began drawing in possible locations for paintings and ceramics and which lights they should have on and where. 

They were so focused on the paper that they accidentally began to write on the same spot. Hinata attempting to mark it for a ceramic and Kageyama attempting to mark it for a painting. Kageyama instantly began to erase his mark. But Hinata grabbed his pencil and lifted it off the paper “wait, wait, hold on a second.” and the orange haired man leaned over the paper as if considering their overlapping marks. “Kageyama this is it! This is it!!” he shouted standing up and slapping the table in excitement. Around them customers began to look at them 

“sit down idiot and explain what you mean.” The black haired man hissed, grabbing the front of his shirt and forcing i'm down into the booth, but this action only made people stare more. 

“Ok ok, geez grumpy yama! Just look! What if instead of showcasing each work individually we combine them, like your paintings could be a backdrop to my ceramics or my ceramics could frame your painting, or i don't know! Like each painting goes with a ceramic the way that where there is sunlight there is always shadow. A duo!” 

Kageyama's eyes grew at this idea. And he nodded, both of their eyes shining “ok a duo.” 

\---xxx---

Since their little date that had been more work then romance Hinata had felt inspired to make new ceramics. Though he had a couple of existing works that seemed to fit well into their shows theme, he also felt inspiration pouring from every direction. He had taken to making as many ceramics as he could. Anything of all shapes and sizes hoping that any of them might be good enough for them to include in their show. 

Hinata admired his wrack of green wear. The most fragile state of pottery but also the last time he would get to see the work before it was transformed by the heat of the kiln. He had two small kilns at his home but with large pieces or a large batch he would take it downtown to a local ceramics studio and fire it in one of their full sized kilns. And today he was excited to be able to get one of his larger works for the show bisque fired so he could start worrying about glazing it. 

The work currently was about 20 lbs and four feet tall. It was a swirling pillar with detailed flame like wisps that almost looked like a giant fluttering candle especially in the raw red clay he had used to build it. His favorite part about this piece was one of the tendrils at the top which sat a thin hole where a stick of incense could be placed and burned with a thread of smoke as an extension of the heavy clay vessel. Kageyama was going to come over today to help him safely package it and Yachi had offered to drive them to the ceramic studio in her flower shop van. 

Hinata crouched in front of his sculpture and gently wedged his fingers under its base before lifting his arms ached with the weight of the awkward position he's used to lifting it, when he had been building the sculpture on the wheel he had found this to be the easiest way to maneuver it but now that it was dry it would have been better to make carrying it a two person job. When Hinata got enough leverage he righted himself. His vision was instantly blocked by the work which he now held low in front of his belly button stretched nearly two feet above his head. Cautiously turning around he began taking measured steps to his dining room table. 

Each step was small and measured doing his best not to jostle the sculpture too much. He tilted his head to glance around the edge and see how close he was to being able to set it down. But this was a mistake because it makes the large ceramic tilt awkwardly and in Hinata's attempt to steady it his feet stumbled against each other. in his panic to protect the work he tightened his hands around its base instead of releasing it to catch his balance. But it was already too late, he was pitching forward. It felt almost slow motion, as Hinata watched in heart aching horror as it smashed before his eyes. He could almost see the spider web fracture that grew from where it made contact with the ground before exploding into a hundred tiny pieces. Then Hinata's knees hit the ground above it confirming that any pieces that were large enough to salvage were effectively shards only good to cut into Hinata knees. Dozens of painful clay splinters. 

Hinata sat there in shock. It hurt. His knees were cut, and bruised from the impact. And a deep ache settled in his ribs, the piece he had spent so long on, so proud of had become nothing more than dry dirt again. Hinata felt tears stinging his eyes as he scooped up a large handful of the clay shards. Inspecting the pieces as if he tried hard enough they could fit back together like a puzzle and bring back the joy he had had only minutes ago. But it was useless, and everything felt quite awful. 

He heard a knock at the door. But couldn't pick himself up. He didn't want to see anyone right now, but then because nothing was going his way he heard the squeak of the door opening. Cursing that he had left it open so Kageyama could just let himself in. 

“Hinata?” he heard the black haired man call from behind him. But Hinata didn't move, couldn't move. And it must have been that moment that Kageyama processed the awful mess which spread around the dining room, and the thin trail of blood from Hinata's legs. 

“Dumbass what happened?!” 

Hinata heard the steps behind him rush forward. And he took a quick steadying breath. Taking one last moment to blink away any wetness from his eyes and hoarseness from his throat before turning around. Still sitting on the floor but just in time to come face to face with Kageyama. Hinata swallowed dryly before mustering up his most chipper voice. 

“Oy grumpy-yamma why are you yelling. I just dropped some work, it's no big deal.” 

If it had been any other time, Hinata would have giggled at Kageyama's surprised face but he could see the instant that Kageyama's figured out the entire situation. The sheer amount of dry clay which was spread on the floor could only come from a large piece, like the piece he was there to help move. But Hinata didn't think he could handle any pity right now, so with every ounce of strength left in his body he forced himself up. Walking directly past Kageyama and grabbing a broom from the other room. Quickly returning to start sweeping. Thankfully Kageyama took the hint and followed crouching down to scoop the larger pieces up with his hands. And Hinata points to a scrap bin for broken green wear which could be ground up and soaked until it was wet clay again. The black haired man just silently nodded and took a moment to stare. Hinata smiled back but he could tell how thick the silence in his house was. He knows he would usually talk about something random during times like this but he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth without making his sadness known so he simply hoped Kageyama didn't notice the difference. 

Hinata dusted his hands off on his blue shorts and went to put the broom away just to have something to do. When Hinata walked back to the dining room it was clean as if nothing had happened, and he figured that he should pretend that was how it was. 

“Ok well I better call Yachi and tell her i don't need to be here today, and i guess i'll get back to work, i have a lot to catch up on now. Thanks anyways for coming by Kageyama.” 

Kageyama watched as Hinata's shaky hands fumbled while pulling out his phone and he couldn't bite his tongue anymore. The black haired man stomped forward and ruffly snatched Hinata's phone away. Hinata didn't even have the energy to argue about it so he just glared at the man. Feeling the sharpness of Kageyama's stare and his gray eyes seemed to see inside him. Kageyama's arm shot out, and if pointing could be aggressive that's what he was doing, pointing at the couch. “Don't be an idiot. Go sit.” he ground out

“I need to get back to work Kageyama, you should head home.” 

And Kageyama's face softened, not even a nickname to call him rude or harsh. “No, I think we should take a break.” was all he said with an expectant look. And Hinata just let his gaze fall away finding an interesting spot on the floor and inspecting it. No one moved for a few minutes. Hinata hoped that Kageyama would give up and leave but both of them knew he was too stubborn to do so. So Hinata resigned and walked to the couch. Pressing himself against the armrest and squeezing a pillow to his chest. 

Hinata could hear the painter fussing around in his dining room and kitchen for a few more minutes. The light clatter of dishes being moved and cabinets being opened. But he didn't wait long before Kageyama re-emerged with a tin of cookies and some chips and soda which he took from the fridge. Placed them on the coffee table before crowing in front of the tv. And the smaller man recognized the bright chirp of his game console being turned on. A blue light flicked on the tv and a logo flashed before the fun and light tune of mario cart filled the house, drowning out the silence which was becoming suffocating. Kageyama unceremoniously chucked a controller at Hinata who flailed but caught it nonetheless. The black haired man took one last moment to stare at Hinata. And the orange haired man felt the intensity of his gaze. Not mean but a sort of empathetic ache, knowing as an artist what it meant to watch something you had devoted so much of yourself to shatter before your eyes. But he also knew talking about it wasn't going to miraculously fix everything, the work would still be gone and Hinata would still hurt. And he knew the best he could do was show he understood so he took a spot on the couch close enough to be within reach. 

The game started up, and they began racing each other in earnest even if they were missing their usual banter and shoving that accompanied their other game nights. Kageyama watched out of the corner of his eyes as Hinata pulled his feet up onto the couch but said nothing. Focused on throwing shells and avoiding them. He was obviously winning but with another glance at the man next to him he could see out of the corner of his eye the stream of tears where were flowing silently down his face. His nose was becoming pink and his hands trembled a bit. But he just cried silently. Kageyama looked away again and didn't mention anything as Hinata started to sniffle. And Hinata didn't mention anything when he started to notice Kageyama game play getting worse. And if both of them knew that Kageyama let Hinata win a round or two on purpose neither of them mentioned anything. 

Food is mostly forgotten until the sun started to set and the room became darker. And it's in the darkness of his living room that Hinata turns off the game and turns on one of the dramas he's been watching lately. Kageyama quietly pulls his sleeve over his hand and without pity and without words dryes the remaining tears from Hinata's face, then grabs his hands and loops their fingers together. And Hinata doesn't push him away. 

\---xxx---

They never really talked about Hinata's big broken sculpture again. Hinata didn't mention it and Kageyama assumed that meant he was working on a new one and didn't want to be reminded of a past failure. For a week or so they did not see eachother much. Though they texted frequently talking nonstop about colors and ideas for how to portray Sun and Shadows. But then even those texts stopped. After nearly a week, Hinata showed up at Kageyama's studio early in the morning and stayed the entire day then tagged along to Kageyama's apartment. Making himself cozzy in Kageyama's large bed so that he could sleep over and cuddle his boyfriend. Kageyama did not question it. Every part of him was happy to spend time with the tiny sunshine. But it was odd, Hinata was obviously not at home long enough to be making any more ceramics. In the mornings Hinata would head to his home to get a fresh pair of clothes before showing up at Kageyama's studio again in an endless cycle. 

It was Thursday and Hinata had been rambling on and on about the neighbor's cat that liked to come and meow at his back door until Hinata left it a snack to eat. And not that Kageyama didn't enjoy the company but it wasn't like Hinata to avoid his own home. 

“Why are you here? I thought you said you had a lot of work you wanted to do today.” Kageyama decided to ask, interrupting Hinata's current description of which foods the cat preferred. 

“I don't.'' It was a short and clipped answer. And it pissed off Kageyama. He had been working nearly non stop on his current painting, doing everything he could to create a perfect work for their show. They had been talking a lot about colors they were using and being tired from all the work they had to put in to have enough pieces to fill the gallery for the opening. But Hinata had not sent any progress pictures like he usually did when he didn't invite Kageyama over to see it in person. 

“Dumbass you have been here almost every day this week. You need to get your work done.” Kageyama grumbled, his annoyance only slightly real. But he instantly regretted it, Hinata's face just crumbled. It was as if he had just been slapped, his eyebrows pitched together and his face was starting to take on a red hue. There was a beat in silence between them. 

“I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!” Hinata yelled. Hands balling into fists at his side. 

Kageyama bolted into a standing position. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE?”

“THIS!!” Hinata gestures broadly at the studio “i can't keep pretending that i'm making art worthy of a gallery! Im wasting my time!” 

“What the fuck are you saying!” Kageyama yelled back. 

“This art world is your world! None of my work has been good enough for me to bother putting it in a gallery. So just let it go! Obviously you should show your work still, but I'm done. I'll watch from the sidelines.'' Hinata had started off yelling but had sort of trailed off into a sort of quiet dejected tone. Something almost defeated. 

“Dumbass.” Kageyama could hear how dark his voice sounded. But he really was pissed now. Since when did this idiot get a say in what art was and wasn't. Since when did he give up on all his hard work. Hinata had made a successful ceramics business all on his own and he had the audacity to decide that his work wasn't good enough. And maybe someday Kageyama would voice these thoughts. But not today. Today all that he could say before he was storming towards the sharter man was “DUMB ASS!” Kageyama outstretched his arms almost as if he was about to tackle the other man to the floor in a fit of anger. But Hinata caught him in an awkward pushing match. Their hands grasped together as they tried to shove the other away. 

“THE SIDE LINES?” Kageyama exploded. “DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME!” 

“I'M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU IM GIVING UP ON ME!!” Hinata roared back. The air felt raw and electric, like a wire bear and sparking. They both stared at each other with the intensity that they had until now only directed at their work. But it sort of clicked for Kageyama then, he didn't understand giving up, he didn't give up on things. He spent extra time on things, or started them over from the beginning but he didn't give up. And Hinata didn't either, not usually, but maybe that last vase had truly been his breaking point. 

But that's the thing about ceramics. They are strong, they are created of earth, and human labor. Ceramics are vessels that hold water and objects and air, and they also hold the thoughts and touch of their creator. And if made properly they could survive centuries as relics of a world past. But when they broke they broke. There was no going back, the only thing that could be done is grinding it to dust and mixing back it into wet clay. 

Hinata had made something, had worked hard and believed that this work was good enough to be in a gallery, be seen by the world both as an art work and as Hinata's own creation. But when it broke it broke that belief too. He gave up on himself. 

The anger drained out of Kageyama in an instant. And he let his hands slacken in their grip. And in a voice that was equally soft as it was certain he spoke “well i haven't given up on you.” 

Hinata’s mouth twitched weakly. And he averted his eyes from their heated gaze, and leaned forward to press his forehead to Kageyama's chest. He just seemed tired, like this conversation had simply taken everything out of him

“Well i’d rather fail with you then fail alone. So don't give up yet, keep fighting with me.” kageyama said quietly. No one was there but he wanted to make sure this was only for Hinata's ears. 

Hinata gave a big sigh “ok.” he whispered “together.”

“Yah together.” Kageyama repeated, finally letting one hand drop to his side and the other one rest in Hinata's soft orange curls. They spent a while together just standing in comforting silence before Hinata took Kageyama's empty hand again and offered that they go back to his house. Kageyama had only nodded his agreement, grabbing his jacket and following Hinata out the door. It was a surprisingly quiet walk but Kageyama could tell that Hinata was thinking so he didn't interrupt. 

When they got to Hinata's house instead of taking up their usual spot on the couch, Hinata led them into his dining room where his ceramics materials had obviously gone untouched for a few days. Without a word he got situated behind the throwing wheel, pressed the pedal and watched it spin for a few minutes. Before grabbing a lump of wet clay and getting back to work. 

Kageyama found an empty spot and for once took up the role of rambling on about the latest episode of their favorite drama. 

\---xxx---

There are a few more mishaps here and there. A few ceramics that exploded in the kiln or got glazed in a way that doesn't quite work for their gallery. A few paintings that end up funny looking and a few stretcher bars that made the canvases lopsided. But by then they had slid headfirst into their works. Being pushed by their determination and their need to be both better than the other and in sync with one another. 

Both of them had slipped into a terrible habit of getting inspired late at night then staying up to create their pieces. They worked quietly in their own studios at 2am with nothing but a work lamp and the progress reports they text back and forth. 

On the nights that Hinata is too board to throw clay or glaze vessels he always finds himself at Kageyama's studio. They have a silent agreement now that the work bench where Kageyama likes to leave his jacket when he works is Hinata's seat. The orange haired man is always greeted by the chime of the bells that hung over the door and a little grunt from Kageyama. Hinata would always shout “yama-yama” before pressing a kiss the Kageyama's cheek, and if he was really trying to get a rise out of Kageyama he would make the kiss slobbery and wet, and refuse to stop his wet onslaught till Kageyama gave him a real kiss in return. Hinata always gives a big smile before letting his boyfriend go back to his paintings, instead laying down on his workbench head pillowed on his hands before picking any topic and losing himself in their conversations. Though Hinata talked more and they constantly argued when talking about which were the best characters in their favorite shows it was always a good break and a place Hinata was happy to be. 

Though it seemed Kageyama wasn't feeling quite so bored of his studio. He seemed to be embracing all the time he spent there painting. Working the instant inspiration struck and not stopping till every thought was visible on a canvas. Though he couldn't seem to stay away from Hinata's studio. But he liked to come during the day. Help Hinata transport some of his larger ceramics to the downtown studio with a full sized kiln. Kageyama's favorite time to visit was when Hinata was mixing pigments for new glazes. It was so surprisingly precise it didn't quite seem to fit the spontaneous man. But he would pull out a large leather bound book that had pigment and glaze recipes written in black ink, scribbled on page after page. And when he opened that book Kageyama could see all his thoughts where he scratched out old recipes and changed ratios it was a funny little jumble of the orange haired man's thoughts. And it fascinated Kageyama every time. 

And whenever Kageyama ended up at Hinata's house they tended to end the day watching soap operas on the couch and getting overly emotional at all the dramatic plot. And if they both cried at the end of every episode then that was a secret between each other and Hinata's living room. 

\---xxx---

It was a nice warm day and Hinata was all but skipping down the street. Kageyama had texted him in the middle of the night, and Hinata now knew from experience that Kageyama didn't stay awake past 1am if he wasn't doing painting things. So he figured he would be able to find him at his studio today. When he thought about his grumpy boyfriends face he was always frowning. But Hinata lived to get a little smile out of the man, the soft ones that Hinata only saw once in a while when he caught Kageyama staring at him when he thought he wasn't looking. So today he had decided to pick them up some snacks that they could share while Kageyama worked. So he had purchased some pork buns, the bag of food swinging violently in his hands. Probably smooshing the nice buns he had been planning to share. But it didn't matter if the weather was warm, and they would taste good no matter what shape they were in. 

The tinted windows of Kageyama's art studio were glittering in the midday sun. Hinata liked visiting the studio when Kageyama had been working nonstop, he always felt like a kid in a candy shop, getting to look at all of the partially finished paintings Kageyama had been working on, and tons of paper strewn about with little sketches of ideas. He was excited to see what he was working on today. Hinata pushed open the door, listening to the little bells that he had strung over the door chime. The open door revealed a less than cipher scene.

Most of the lights were off and a 6 foot painting had been taken off the wall and placed awkwardly on the floor. And probably most surprising was sprawled out atop the cement was the usually composed painter. The black haired man was just laying there, arms spread out like he had been crucified. He didn't move or acknowledge Hinata in any way and a pang of fear ran through the orange haired man. He rushed over heart pounding as he leaned over Kageyama's face. 

“Kageyama are you ok!!!!???” 

But Kageyama just blinked up at him just now realizing that the orange haired man had come in. but the frown on his face just seemed to get deeper, and not in the usual pouty way, this was his frustrated face. 

“No.” Kageyama finally responded

“Did you fall or something?” Hinata fretted, taking in Kageyama's splayed out body 

“No.” came his grumpy voice again. 

“Okkkk…. So why are you on the floor? When you texted me i thought you said you were working on a painting?”

“I was.” 

“Oy grumpy-yama stop with your one word responses, tell me what is wrong with you?” 

Now his frown looked like a pout and Hinata bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh at the cute expression. Kageyama just turned his head to the side in a vain attempt to hide his face from the orange haired man. He waited with false hope that Hinata would stand back up and leave him to wallow in his own self pity. But he had been around Hinata long enough to know he would pester him till he got an answer so in a quiet and angry voice Kageyama spoke. 

“I have spent the last 18 hours on a painting, and it's awful i ruined at ar hour 14 and thought i could fix it but it's terrible.” he grumbled 

“Oy, I'm sure it's not that bad.” Hinata giggled, “it is the one over there on the floor?” he said walking towards it when he felt long fingers wrap around his ankle, the expression on Kageyama's face was pleading him not to look, but the orange haired man just rolled his eyes and shook off the grip. Walking over and gently grabbing one edge of the canvas. Lifting it high into the air and righting it. He took a few steps back and took in the giant work. Hinata was ready to compliment the painting. But as he looked he could see it, the colors were awkward, and the usually beautifully rendered trees and abstract ethereal rivers were muddy and hard to see. 

“Well it's not that bad…” but Hinata didn't even sound convincing to himself. And he knew when Kageyama let out a big sigh that this painting was a lost cause. “But yeah this one might be a bust… how long did you say you spent on it?” he asked rubbing the back of his head 

“18 hours.” Kageyama mumbled dejected 

“18 hours that means…” Hinata checked his phone “Oy idiot did you start this painting at 8pm yesterday?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Ok that's it grumpy-yama you are getting up and we are getting out of here, i'm hungry and you are ridiculous.” he said, marching over and planting one foot on either side of Kageyama's hips and squeezing his hands beneath his arms. “One, two-” and Hinata yanked at the blackhaired man, managing to lift him a few inches off the floor, but he was all dead weight. Hinata was fit but apparently not strong enough to lift 160 pounds of adult man.

“Kageyamaaaa!” Hinata whined “at least help me out here!” 

And finally the blackhaired man responded, lifting his arm up, Hinata rolled his eyes fondly grabbing on to hoist him up. But Kageyama just leaned up a little more, and with a lightning speed he wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck and tugged him down. 

The orange haired man lost his footing with a yelp and collided harshly against Kageyama, knocking them both onto the floor. “Oy that hurt!” Hinata groaned. A soft sorry was whispered in his ear and Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, keeping them close. The way Kageyam held him was surprisingly gentle, tucking Hinata's face under his chin so they couldn't look at each other. 

“Hey grumpy-yama, are you really that upset about your painting?” Hinata whispered against his neck. 

“maybe , maybe i just want to lay here.” he grunted out. 

But Hinata knew better “ok, but only for a few minutes.” was Hinata's reply, sometimes he pushed things too far but this time he knew he shouldn't push. so he relaxed a little more. And there they lay amid jars of paint thinner and rags until the concrete dug in a little too harshly into Kageyama's back. 

The gallery opening date was getting close and Hinata knew they were both feeling the pressure. It was scary and exciting and vulnerable to have your work seen by the world, and to work so hard on something and hate the outcome. In this process he had lost some work so it made a scene that Kageyama did too, even if he hadn't seen it happen before. 

When Kageyama shifted beneath him uncomfortably Hinata sat up a little bit. Staring down into misty blue gray eyes. “Hey” Hinata whispered. Leaning down to press a soft kiss to Kageyama's forehead before brushing some of his bangs away. “I'm sorry about your painting, I know you have been working really hard for the gallery.” Then he leaned down again to press a kiss to Kageyama's nose, smiling slightly at the way Kageyama just stared up at him, eyes shimmering with a combination of surprise and sadness. “The works you do put in the show will be amazing, and even if this one didn't work it will inspire the next one right?” Kageyama sighed, he knew it to be true but wasn't really how it felt in the moment. “Ok,” Hinata said, trailing his fingers down Kageyama's face, “let's get up, we can go to my apartment or something. This place is too stuffy right now and you need a break. Sound good?” Kageyama only slightly nodded still feeling like he wanted to lay there but the hard floor hurt and being here right now sort of just felt like failure. Hinata finally lean in pressed a feather light kiss to his lips. Soft and warm before he finally got up dragging the black haired man with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah hello! here is officially the last chapter of this fic! if you didnt think it was cheesy before then get ready for complete mushy cheese. lol i hope this is a satisfying ending of these dumb in love artists. 
> 
> there are mentions of sex which but thats abt it but for that reason i will be changing the rating to m! woo hoo their gallery opening is finally here! and they can finally be together without doing work! i really hope you enjoy this chapter even tho its cheesy lol. 
> 
> -Nym :)

“Kageyama are you ready!!?” Hinata shouted as he opened the door to Kageyama's studio  
They had barely seen each other for the past week. Both working around the clock to get their work done. He marched inside and right up to the black haired man, grin wide and face turned up waiting for a kiss. Kageyama gave a little smile of his own, the ones that are thin and awkward but happy all the same and he leaned down to share a soft warm kiss. 

“Yah im ready” Kageyama replied before nodding towards a stack of paintings leaned against the wall “though i haven't really figured out the best way to get the paintings there. They are going to be kind of hard to carry.” 

“Actually I have an idea about that,” Hinata offered. “I was thinking, what if we like to use my bike to transport them!” 

But Kageyama just looked more confused. Probably trying to imagine how his 6 foot paintings were going to fit into the bike basket “hear me out! Ok so we take the painting like wahh, and we turn it on its back like a pancake!” he makes a funny pointing gesture to imitate lying it flat, “ok, ok then we balance it on the bike seat right! And then I steer the bike in front and you walk behind and hold onto the painting to make sure it doesn't fall off. It's a good idea right!” 

Kageyama wrinkled his lip and rubbed his chin in thought. He spent a while looking at the painting and Hinata in consideration. And for one moment Hinata was sure Kageyama was going to shoot down the idea but then the black haired man nodded his agreement. Hinata was about to cheer but was interrupted “but, i stear and you hold the painting otherwise we are going to get hit by a car.” Hinata stuck his tongue out but didn't deny it. 

They got to work lifting one of Kageyama's paintings and awkwardly carrying it out the door. Outside they righted Hinata's bike and awkwardly set the painting on the small seat. The painting ended up being too large for them to travel on the sidewalk so instead they lowered their awkward contraption into the street 

“Ready?” Kageyama asked. And Hinata nodded vigorously. Kageyama grip the handlebars and Hinata walked in a wide legged stance to balance the painting as they walked. Everything was going pretty well overall. Everytime the painting started to teeter Kageyama would shout and Hinata would scramble to re-balance it, they walked extremely slowly and the gallery was far away. But it was working and only a few cars honked at them before Hinata waved to tell them to go around, and the painting had not fallen so really this was the best possible outcome. And both men were proud of this current accomplishment. 

Well they were proud until a large white truck pulled up next to them, stopped and rolled down the window to reveal an extremely disappointed Daichi. “What do you two think you're doing?” 

Kageyama cocked his head confused as if the answer to that question wasn't obvious. “We are moving paintings to the gallery.” 

“Uh huh…. So you thought moving a 6 foot painting across town on a bike was your best option.” 

The duo made eye contact with each other, looking like kids who got scolded by their father. They could do nothing but nod. Dichi looked on with a dead look on his face disappointed but not surprised. 

“Get in the fucking truck.” Daichi deadpanned 

“But-” Hinata and Kageyama tried at the same time but the look on Daichi's face said very clearly that there was no room to argue. So they secured the painting and Hinata's bike in the truck bed before sliding into the cab. Daichi said nothing as if thinking up the earful he was going to give them and silently drove them back to Kageyama's studio. Helping them load the rest of the works into the car. He then drove them to the gallery, lecturing them the whole way. 

In the end running into Daichi, well more like getting caught by Daichi, was probably the best possible thing that could have happened. He was able to help transport Hinata's ceramics and lended a hand with hanging paintings and name plates. Even if he was judging all of their somewhat questionable decisions. Like climbing up wobbly ladders or not hammering nails in as far as they should. He left before they finished setting up the gallery wishing them good luck, because they would probably need it. 

\---xxx---

They stepped back and looked around the gallery almost everything was up and it was stunning, the proper lights weren't on so it didn't look quite right but both men were pleased. 

“Ok yama-yama, now we just need to get your last painting from the studio, hang it, and we are all done!” 

“Mn.” Kageyama agreed taking in the gallery

“Ok let's go get it now before Daichi can yell at us for using the bike again!” Hinata said, tugging his sleeve. 

“My painting is still drying.” Kageyama said stiffly. Hinata looked at him, it was kind of weird for the black haired man to have his biggest and most central piece not ready to go. It wasn't like him at all. Hinata was about to question him about it but then thought better of it. He must be just as nervous as me if he was working on that painting till the last second, Hinata thought. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one stressed about the world seeing their gallery. Hinata was confident that they would like Kageyama's work. He was already known in the art world, but he really didn't know how anyone was going to feel about his own work. But he tried to shove down his nervousness. Suddenly Hinata didn't want to be in the gallery anymore, nothing to be anxious about if everything was ready and out of sight. Hinata swallowed “well then it's time to go!” he said somewhat rushed. But in Kageyama's own nervous state he didn't notice and just instantly agreed. They walked out and locked the door, neither looking back at the works on display inside. 

\---xxx---

Kageyeama barely got any sleep that night. He layed in bed and stared at the ceiling most of the night. Multiple times he debated whether or not to text Hinata again. They had been texting till midnight when they both had pretended to go to bed. But he knew for a fact that Hinata would have too much energy to sleep now. He managed to close his eyed for a few hours but ultimately was relieved when his alarm buzzed to life at 8am 

He got up without even bothering getting dressed. He just threw an old t-shirt over his sweats and considered himself good to go. Kageyama was out the door in a matter of minutes. Walking to his studio quickly, grateful when he already saw a white pickup truck parked out front. Daichi waved from where he was leaning against the passenger door, wrapped in a scarf and drinking a coffee. Kageyama nodded his greeting before going to unlock his studio. 

Both men walked inside to grab a massive painting that had been wrapped securely in a drop cloth. They loaded it in the trunk quickly before sliding into their seats. The ride was quiet. Kageyama was too nervous to talk and Daichi too tired to hold a conversation and focus on the road. The ride was short and they unloaded the painting quickly. 

“Do you need any help hanging the painting?” Daichi asked. And Kageyama felt like a deer in the headlights. He probably should get help to handle this work, it was huge and it was going to be hard to get it to be level, but the idea of showing it privately to anyone but Hinata was making his skin crawl. Daichi must have been able to tell he was having a little crisis because he patted his shoulder. “Ok I'll see you tonight at the opening,” Daichi said, his tone comforting, “I'm sure everything will go well,” and he walked to the door and said, “Call me if you need anything before then.” 

Kageyama nodded stiffly and watched the door swing shut. It was silent now and he took a deep breath. Now or never he thought and got to work. 

—-xxx—-

Kageyama righted the painting. And stepped back. He thought when he hung it up in the gallery he would feel less anxious about this whole thing. But it didn't help, it felt like his breaths were becoming quicker and more shallow. Dread. This feeling was dread, Kageyama realized. Not dreading showing his work, he cared about his paintings, God he cared about them and all the time and emotion he had put into them. But also, and more importantly, he cared about Hinata. They had only been dating for a few months. And while they had spent plenty of time together, and he knew Hinata liked him too, Like liked him, He also knew that up until now the main reason they had to see each other was tied to making the art for their gallery. 

Kageyama had a million other reasons to want to spend time with Hinata, and he hoped and prayed that Hinata also had a million other reasons that he wanted to spend time with himself. But more then that he hoped that Hinata knew this, that Kageyama wanted to spend every moment with him, wanted to bask in his warmth and joy, and count his freckles when they went to bed at night, wanted to watch their terrible soap operas and be so loud when they got dinner at Nishinoya and Tanaka's restaurant that the other customers sent them angry looks. All that and make more art with him. Kageyama was awkward and sometimes bad with words, but he hoped that in some way this painting would express to Hinata what the man really ment to him. At this point he could do nothing but trust that this painting and that whatever awkward words he managed to say at their opening would be enough. 

—-xxx—-

Hinata was rummaging through his wardrobe. Pulling out article of clothing after article of clothing. What did people even wear to gallery openings. He could be like one of those extravagant flamboyant artists showing up in neon colors and leaving little to the viewers imagination. Or he could be avantgarde, moody and mysterious. Or he could wear a full three piece suit. He was holding so many different clothes and he had never done this before. He groaned and dropped to his knees on the floor. He didn't know what to do about any of this so he picked up his phone and called his life line. 

Kageyama picked up on the third ring and Hinata whined loudly into the phone 

“Kageyaaaammmaaaa!” 

“Oy don't yell through the phone.” 

Hinata huffed but didn't let the chastising deter him. “What are you wearing tonight?” 

Kageyama made a noise “uh my usual clothes?” 

“Arent gallery openings fancy?” 

“I guess??” kageyma replied considering for a moment “i usually just wear whatever doesn't have paint stains on it.” 

“Oh…. so nothing i would wear at the studio…. So you're saying yes to a three piece suit.” 

“Idiot we are going to see our own artwork not going to a fancy party.” 

Hinata groaned into the receiver again “fine fine!” 

“Whatever you're gonna wear, hurry up and pick. I'm going to pick you up in 30 minuets.”

“Ok i'm going! See you soon grumpy-yama!” and Hinata hung up. Picking through his closet until he settled on an outfit. One of his nicer white sweaters with black pinstripe pants. He was patting down some of his split ends when the doorbell rang. He walked out of his room and swung the front door wide. 

There taking up his front entrance was Kageyama, looking nothing like Hinata had ever seen in his life. Hinata's mouth was dry as he took in Kageyama's new look. He was wearing a light gray turtleneck that hugged his form enticingly, only gaping at the neck to give him some breathing room. Black skinny jeans made him look taller then he already was ending high on his ankles to show off smooth black boots. To top it all off he was in his long black jacket, the ties hanging loosely at his sides giving him a mysterious and dramatic aura. Hinata's mouth was dry and his heart seemed to skip a beat, his whole body warm with anger and interest. He grabbed onto the tight fabric of Kageyama's shirt and pulled him down so he could give him a firm wet kiss. Kageyama gasped into his mouth surprised but didnt pull back. Hinata released his mouth with a wet pop and with an exasperated sigh he spun around “i have to change! Im wearing the suit.” 

Kageyama got over the initial shock of his boyfriend suddenly kissing him before he chased after him “don't wear the suit.” his eye roll was almost audible. 

“You lied and said wear your usual clothes and then you showed up looking so good like some city fashion model!” Hinata complained “what happened to your usual clothes!!”

Kageyama smirked at the compliment but still had to defend himself “i didn't lie, it's just you have only seen me in my studio clothes.”

Hinata peeked his head out from his closet and said “help me pick something or I really am going with the suit!” Kageyama rolled his eyes, but fondly, before taking stock of Hinata's closet as he shuffled through the hanging rack, before pulling out a large light brown blazer. 

“That? Asahi left that at my house ages ago and I think he forgot about it? You think i should wear it?” 

Kageyama nodded so Hinata slid his arms in, it sort of engulfed him nearly going to his knees. Kageyama took in his appearance for a second before reaching out to adjust his sweater. “C-can i?” Kageyama asks awkwardly gesturing at Hinata's pants. They both blush a little but Hinata just nodded. Kaeyama stepped forward and unbuttoning the pants, making quick but awkward work of tucking the wite sweater in before redoing the button and dropping to his knees “KAGeyAmA!” Hinata yelps surprised and he can see the red of the other man's ears but gets no response as he starts cuffing the end of the loose pants to reveal Hinata's pink socks and black sneakers. Kageyama stands again and goes to rummage through Hinata's bedside table where random jewelery is tangled in the drawer. Finding a long gold chain he loops it over Hinata's head. Hinata can see how hard Kageyama is blushing, and then in all of Kageyamas awkward glory he attempts a genuine compliment “you look n-knife-nice!” and it's so awkward and so him that Hinata just smiles wide and leans in for another kiss, a softer one. Kageyama seems nervous too, just better at hiding it, so Hinata loops their arms together. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.” 

And together they make their way to the gallery. When they arrived a few people were mulling around the parking lot. No one recognized them but the Brush and Build Gallery had been promoted in different arts and culture magazines so Hinata assumed them to be local artists. Kageyama unlocked the gallery, flipping the lights on before holding the door open for his boyfriend. It was still too early to open up to the public so for another 30 minutes this would continue to be their private show, their passion project. 

The far wall was the focal point of the whole show. Hinata had replaced his four foot vase by making 2 six foot vases. One made to hold sunlight and one made to hold shadows. The shadow one was a solid piece that curved and wrapped up till it tapered towards a small opening, and the one that held sunlight was made of several different pieces that got close together but never touched. Both glazed in a deep blue and vibrant gold. Mimicking the shadowy spread of smoke and the sharp wisps of flames. Hidden on them was a tiny gold sun painting. They were stunning, Hinata didn't have time to be proud because now there was a painting that they framed. One that he had never seen before. It was massive and detailed. 

Hinata wanted to ask Kageyama when he had made it, and what it ment. But he couldn't take his eyes off of it, and part of him felt that he could get his answers just from looking at the work alone. So he dropped Kageyama's arm and walked up to the painting. It was a beautiful mountain scape, that seemed to curve elegantly under the weight of the sunlight. And on the sides the light did not reach a dark shadow cast over the earth, not in an ominous way but to compliment the warmth and comfort of the oranges and reds and yellows of the painting. There was a large sun that illuminates the sky so it wasnt blue or black but instead a red brown. Making the whole work seem timeless. Looking at it felt like viewing all hours of the day. This painting was the personification of the sun, of the feeling of being caressed in sunlight. It was nostalgic and romantic and longing. It was beautiful. Gold paint seemed to be flowing from the sun and in the spreading light Hinata noticed something. Something that was completely unlike any other work he had ever seen Kageyama create, a figure, a tiny being in the gold light. Hinata held his breath as he stepped even closer, and he could see the figure clearly now. A tiny man seemed to be the one controlling the sunlight, creating it, this man has soft orange curls. And Hinata knew in an instant, Kageyama didn't just make this painting for the gallery, he made it for Hinata. 

Hinata glanced at the title card through watery eyes “Shouyou”, shining sunlight, Hinata spun around and saw Kageyama rubbing his hands together nervously, trying to decide between seeing the reaction on Hinata's face and hiding his own blushing face. 

“Kageyama did you make this for me?” 

“I UM!” Kageyama started off way too loudly before clearing his throat “this- this is how it feels to be around you… something i want to continue to feel” he was blushing profusely and Hinata was about to burst into tears. Kageyama scrubbed his head obviously struggling to find the right words “what i mean is, i love being around you…” and Kageyama got suddenly serious and the red of his face deeped “I LOVE YOU!” 

And it echoed in the empty gallery and Hinata's dams burst, tears flowed from his face and he smiled wide. “I love you too!” and he ran forward throwing himself at Kageyama so they both collapsed wrinkling their nice clothes. 

“Dumbass why did you tackle me!?” Kageyama sputtered, doing his best to sit up with Hinata pressed firmly against him. 

“Idiot you're the one who fell over !” Hinata argued. But both of them were flushed and smiling their awkward smiles. 

“It's really beautiful.” Hinata whispered and Kageyama just hugged him closer. “Hey… yama, if you named your painting after my first name does that mean i get to call you by your first name.” and Kageyama turned his head away embarrassed but nodded in agreement. 

Hinata grabbed his face so they could look at eachother again. “I love you Tobio.” Hinata whispered 

“I love you too, shouyou.” and now they were both an embarrassed blushing mess. But Hinata knew their alone time was running out and he was going to have to share this gallery with the world. But he felt less nervous about it now, they were going to see the work and passion he and Kageyama had creacted together. As a team, a duo. It was time to let the world in. 

\---xxx--- 

The gallery opening was amazing. Everyone raved about Hinata's ceramics and Kageyama couldn't be prouder. They also complimented him on his paintings and while he cared deeply for his work in this moment all that mattered was the feeling of Hinata's hand in his as they did the required small talk. They chatted with some local artists and even a few curators. Their friends arrived, shouting and laughing the whole night. Everyone came, and Kageyama for the first time met Yachi’s wife Kiyoko when she gave them a somewhat massive bouquet of flowers. Suga came in and was loud and chipper, maybe even a bit routy, surprising all the other snooty art consumers with his bright aura. Sugawara had been at enough gallery openings to know that if someone didn't liven it up they could end up being boring and cold. Daichi was tasked with carrying in 2 bottles of champagne for the artists to take home in celebration. Nishinaoya and Tanaka showed up revving the engine of Tanaka's motorcycle as they parked in the parking lot. And soon after, Ennoshita and Asahi followed their partners from a different car apologizing for their obnoxious but well meaning partners. Even Tsukishima showed up with Yamaguchi, and the blond giant offered vague compliments on the show, which coming from him was honestly high praise. Kageyama wasn't surprised that they all showed up to support Hinata, but was quietly very happy when they congratulated him too and patted him on the back, this whole group of friends worked together and supported each other like a team, and Kageyama was happy that he finally had a group of friends that he belonged with. 

Kageyama knew by the ways that people were reacting to the show and the conversations he was having with the curators that attended that their artistic duo was ready to take center stage in the art world. He was buzzing with excitement. His friends ran around the gallery, and Sugawara gave his full critique of the show, raving over and over about the way they set up the sculptures and paintings to compliment and highlight one and other. After spending a long time in the gallery Asahi and noya suggested everyone come over to Karasuno Kitchen for a celebratory dinner on the house. And just like that Kageyama found himself elbow to elbow with this little family, this little team, enjoying dinner together and yapping away about their Sun and Shadows show. Hinata was doing a pretty good job of retelling all the little fights he and Kageyama had and talking about the creation process. And everyone laughed and chimed in. It was warm and Kageyama couldn't have asked for a better opening night. 

\---xxx---

Long after everyone had gone their separate ways, Hinata had continued to chat on and on about the gallery and the people he met there today. Kageyama was content to listen and disagree when necessary, Hinata swinging their hands between them. Without even having to talk about it, they found their way back to Hinata's house. Both of them were still buzzing with adrenaline from the night. From the moment Hinata had seen Kageyama’s final painting Hinata had felt the warm tingling under his skin. And he could tell that Kageyama felt the same way, in fact now he knew that Kageyama felt the same way. The warm comfort, and endless tingling of love. 

The whole reason they had done the show was to share their work with the world but to be honest after he saw Kageyama's painting Hinata wanted to be selfish and hide it away. Not because their relationship was a secret. All their friends knew they were dating, but this painting was just such a raw expression of adoration. Hinata felt that deep adoration for Kageyama too, he was like a shadow, always around, growing in the sunlight, and where there was a shadow there was something to follow it. Hinata lived for that anticipation. Chasing Kageyama into a bright future, it was an overwhelming feeling being around Kageyama. And now, finally, he was the only person around Kageyama. 

Both of them were happy to finally be alone together. And it felt only natural that they ended up at Hinata's house, they started their night here and they would end it here too. Hinata let them inside and flipped on a lamp to cast the living room in a soft warm glow. It was late, but neither were tired. 

Inside both men turned to face each other. They did it, all that was left now was for the show to stay open for a few more weeks. No longer did they have to work such intense hours to meet a deadline, they could actually spend time together outside of their respective work. And as Hinata looked over Kageyama in his “usual” casual clothes for the umpteenth time, Hinata was excited for this opportunity.

“Tonight was amazing!”Hinata sighed almost dreamily. “Everyone was so excited like gwahh and your paintings were all woosh and bam! And Kageyama, the last painting it was” he blushed a little “it was truly beautiful, i loved it” 

Kageyama felt kind of hot and nervous all over again. “Your ceramics were beautiful.” Kageyama said with a certainty that Hinata didn't really know how to respond to other than by muttering out a simple thanks. They had really done this, Hinata couldn't believe that the man now squeezing the life out of his hand and blushing at a simple compliment before giving one of his own was the same man who only a few months ago he had a shoving match with at the saturday market. Since Kageyama convinced him to do this gallery together, his quiet life of making bowls and plates had been wholly interrupted. His peace had been replaced with the endless panic and persistence of a looming deadline. But it had also been fun, it had sparked a passion that was new, not that he didn't love his work but now he loved it for another reason. Because he knew with his ceramics and Kageyama's paintings they could create something new and better. 

“Thank you for asking me to do this with you.” Hinata said suddenly, unsure if he had ever said it before but now it felt like he had too, and beyond the simple pleasure of making art it had also brought this wonderful, stubborn, easy to tease, easy to anger, but also caring and awkward man into his life. And if nothing else came of their little art show together then at least he would still have that. 

“Tobio, tonight was better than anything i could have imagined,” Hinata whispered leaning in a grabbing onto Kageyama's stupidly tight shirt, “i'm so happy i did this with you. I love you.” he whispered before he leaned in pressing a kiss to Kageyama's lips. And as much as he wanted to pull back so he could hear Kageyama say it back to him, he didn't have to. The memory of the painting, of beauty and longing and love still burned behind his eyes, and he knew without words. Kageyama finally dropped Hinata's hand so he could use one hand to caress Hinata's face and the other the circle around the orange haired man's waist. Hinata let himself be swept up only gripping tighter onto the Kageyama shirt when he felt a tongue prod at the seam of his lips. He parted them without hesitation, and was immersed in the familiar feeling and taste of his boyfriend, of the man he loved. Hinata let his head fall back slightly giving Kageyama the ability to deepen the kiss. It was wet but mostly it was warm, hot like laying on the grass on a sunny day, that tingly feeling of getting a little too hot from being under direct sunlight for too long. 

The kiss was quickly becoming a little too hot to be considered just warm and tender. Neither man pulled away until they absolutely had to take a breath. And when they stopped kissing, Kageyama couldn't bear to separate so he pressed their foreheads together as they painted between them. “I love you too.” he panted out. It was tender but also laced with the beginnings of lust. 

Hinata smiled again but this time it was a bit more mischievous, “to-bi-o, when you were working on that painting were you picturing me the whole time?” he gave a little teasing kiss, “did you imagine what i looked like when you painted that naked figure with the orange hair?” he teased a bit, Kageyama's blush got a little darker, but for one he didn't grab the other one's hair or shove him out of embarrassment. instead his eyes became half lidded, his voice dropping an octave. “And what would you do about it if i did?” His voice was cool and suggestive. Hinata's teasing had backfired spectacularly, Kageyama could be blunt and it was a direct blow to Hinata's heart. Hinata pulled away, hiding his face a little before grabbing the taller man's hand and tugging him along to his bedroom. 

\---xxx---

For the rest of the weekend neither of them left Hinata's house, they had all their food delivered and spent all their time watching bad tv and cuddling. Even taking a break from setting up Hinata's Ceramics on saturday. But both of them always had a somewhat overwhelming amount of energy, so when they felt cooped up from being inside 24/7 they would eat their take out in Hinata's backyard sitting on the wooden step that created a border between the glass door and the grass. 

It was monday morning, the sunlight had long since risen through their bedroom window casting their room in deep blue shadows and shimmering gold light. Both of them had woken up multiple times this morning but never at the same time. And each time they saw the other one asleep they decided to go back to sleep themself creating an endless cycle of sleeping in. 

Eventually Hinata had become sore from laying in the same position for so long, and he sat up partially. Making a movement like he was going to get out of bed but was stopped by two warm arms wrapping around his waist and tugging him backwards. 

“Yama-yama it's late we should get up.” Hinata whispered unconvincingly. And Kageyama just shook his head and buried his face into the warm skin of Hinata's back. Hinata sighed content and decided to twist around and lay down again, face to face with his boyfriend. Hinata lighty carded his fingers through ink black hair, watching as the usually parted bangs swept loosely over Kageyama's face. Kagyama just held him tightly, enjoying their mini vacation, neither had anything to do this week, cleared their schedules to celebrate their hard work. The peaceful morning, well really afternoon, was interrupted when Kageyama's phone began to blow up with notifications. It dinged again and again, he groaned and pressed harder against Hinata. His just “ignore it” plan was going well until Hinata's phone began to vibrate loudly on his bedside table. 

Hinata leaned over and grabbed it “oh it's Suga!” he announced answering it with a chipper hello! Kageyama could hear the warm sound of Sugas voice through the phone but couldn't make out any of the words. He was silently waiting, vainly trying to fall back asleep. Hinata shouted so loud it made Kageyama jump. “WHAT! Are you serious?? Tobio check your phone!!'' Hinta shouts, nudging Kageyama till the black haired man rolls off him and reaches for his own phone. “Ok thanks Suga! Talk to you later.'' Hinata sounded a bit winded as he hung up. 

“Holly shit!” Kageyama exclaimed as he opened his phone. Hinata looked over his shoulder. Kageyama's phone is full of messages and emails about their gallery. Email after email read similarly, different museum curators and private collectors asking if they could collect part or all of the gallery for another show, or asking if they could commission new works from Hinata and Kageyama. And on top of that not a single one was asking for just Kageyama's paintings or just Hinata's ceramics, they all wanted both, a painting that suited a ceramic and a ceramic that suited a painting, a duo. Both of them were gaping like fish as Kageyama scrolled through the requests and compliments. 

“How did this happen!!!?? It's only been a few days.” 

“I don't know…” Kageyama said bewildered at the sudden response to Sun and Shadows. It wasn't until several emails later when a curator for a museum a few towns away answered their questions in the opening of her email. She wrote “I had the pleasure of visiting your show Sun and Shadows the day after it opened. Actually it's not the type of gallery I would usually go to but a few of your pieces were photographed on the cover of a magazine. Enoshita Chikara wrote an intriguing review of the show, he said that photographs and writing couldn't do the words justice and you would just have to see it to believe it. And he was right. I think these works could shake up the art world and bring together these two mediums of oil and clay in a new way. I would be really excited to work with you both as artists in residency for a few months to produce another body of work.'' The email went on detailing what opportunities the museum she worked for could provide but they could review it at a later time. Now Hinata was scrambling out of bed and bolting to the front door. They had not checked the mail in days but when he opened the mail box inside was a curled up magazine with a sticky note on top from enoshita saying he hand delivered this copy because he thought that the artists should be the first to see his article. Obviously they were now the last to see it but Hinata was elated and ran back inside to show it to Kageyama. 

He crawled back into their bed and situated himself in the others lap to show the cover page. It was an image of one of Kageyama's lake paintings. There was a valley that surrounded a dark purple lake, glittering gold in the sun. And in front of the painting was a thin podium that was holding up a light blue ceramic marbled with white veins making it look like water with its smooth gloss. It was a small vase probably only 10 inches, oval shaped at the bottom with a thin stem similar to a wine bottle. It was centered in front of the painting and in the photograph both pieces looked like one. And in some ways they were. Amplifying the other. 

At the bottom in bold white font it read, young artist Kageyama Tobio makes a stunning comeback with who might be considered a new star in the art world Hinata Shouyou, and together they created a collection that is breathtaking and warm, and something you will need to see more than once. 

They flipped to the article and there weren't really any more photos but instead a long narrative review, enoshita wrote thoughtfully and lovingly about their show, emploring people to come and see it for themselves. As they read it they knew this was their opportunity. When making art it was an uphill battle to get you work recognised no matter how good you were. But this one article had opened up an opportunity for them, cleared every opstical and they could see the view clearly from the top. A direct in to being able to continue the work they loved. And Hinata's eyes suddenly felt wet with his overwhelming happiness, and he glanced at Kageyama to see he wasn't doing any better. Hinata twisted in his lap to wrap his arms around Kageyama's neck. 

“We did it.” 

And they both cried warm happy tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this fic! i hope you liked the ending! Also please check out some of my other works! i have some more hq mdzs and bnha on the way but it might be a little while before i post again because nothing is close to completion! more details abt upcomming works (and sometimes their completion status) can be found in my about! hope your all doing well and staying safe as possible! -Nym :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter! updates will happen every thursday or friday! if any time during this fic i use art terms that dont make sense please let me know and i will do my best to clarify it or add it to the chapter notes. thank you for reading!! -Nym


End file.
